From Torture to Happy Endings
by cutiepie82
Summary: Bella's life changes forever when she meets Edward, but its his 'Brother' Jasper that really takes her for a trip. But when Bella gets kidnapped it's the Major's old friend Peter to the rescue. But what happens when she realizes her feeling for him match her feeling for Jasper. Can she find happiness with both or will fate tare her apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot._

From Torture to Happy Endings

Bella P.O.V  
I never dreamt that i would be sitting here staring out the window dreaming that this is all a nightmare.  
It all started on my first day at forks high when i first seen Edward and his family.  
In the months followed i grew closer to each of them i saw Esme and Carlise as a second set of parents, Emmett as a big bother that makes me laugh and smiles, Rose as a big sister that a bitch, Alice as a annoying sister. Than there Jasper.  
Than in Sept all that changed. You see i never liked my birthday so i thought this year wasn't going to be any different. The day of my birthday Edward said that Alice wanted to throw a party.I said i didn't want to have a party but they wouldn't take no for a answer like always.  
After school I went home and got Charlie his dinner and got ready for this party but i had this feeling something bad was going to happen but i shove it off as nothing.  
I drove over to their i got there Edward opened my truck door and helped me out and led me in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Bella P.O.V

I nervously followed Edward into the house. Knowing Alice she would've gone overboard arranging a party that I didn't even want.

I looked around and just as I thought Alice had decorated the whole house. On every available surface stood fancy vases with flowers, streamers and balloons in light blue and purple hanging from the ceiling.

A huge cake, which I would never be able to eat on my own, was on the dining room table with expensive crystal plates next to it. Why there were so many plates when I'm the only human, I would never understand.

A huge stack of gifts covered a smaller table each one wrapped perfectly with paper and bows of different colors. Everything looked perfect, but I didn't like being the centre of attention and I hated that this day meant that I was now a year older than Edward.

As I looked around, I felt out-of-place. Everyone and everything looked so beautiful where as I was dull and plain. I knew I could never compete with such beauty and grace.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm, reassurance and confidence surround me and I snapped my eyes to Jasper.

"No fair with the emotions." I said, but I'm sure he could feel my gratitude.

He chuckled before saying: "Sorry Bella." I knew he wasn't sorry because he didn't pull the emotions back and I appreciated it.

Carlisle and Esmé hugged me, wished me a happy birthday and apologized for Alice going overboard. I just thanked them before stepping back to Edward's side.

Alice started bouncing up and down, like she was high on crack, and said that it was time for gifts.

Emmett handed me a box and I shook it, but it sounded empty. I looked at him confused and he said: "It's a new stereo for your truck from me and Jasper and it's already installed."

I just smiled and hugged him, sending a wave of gratitude to Jasper as Edward didn't want me to go near him.

Rose handed me a box and said in her normal bitchy tone: "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

I gave her a small smile and nodded my thanks. She really intimidated me and I stayed away from her as much as I could.

Next Carlisle handed me an envelope. I opened it and gasped.

He smiled and said: "We know you wanted to go and see your mom over the summer so we got you two plane tickets to go when ever you want."

I smiled and hugged him and Esmé.

Alice handed a box before saying: "It is from Edward."

I turned to Edward with a frown. I told him multiple times that I didn't want a gift.

As i started to open it i cut my finger and said: "Ouch! Paper cut." I popped my finger into my mouth, sucking the tiny cut so that it could stop bleeding.

Then all of sudden I went flying into the glass table. When I looked up I saw everyone trying to restrain Jasper. I looked into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were still gold.

I looked around and everyone including Edward's eyes were completely black.

When I looked down I saw my arm is bleeding heavily from where the glass cut into it when Edward threw me into the table.

Carlisle rushed over and put pressure on the cut to try and stop the bleeding. He said: "Only you, Bella. It needs stitches."

"Yeah I kind of figured." I laughed to try and lighten the tension.

Carlisle carried me to his office to and placed me on the sofa. Then he rushed around to grabbed everything he needed to stitch me up. He threw the used swabs into the fireplace before lighting it up.

When he was done he led me downstairs and I was surprised to see all the glass and cake had been cleaned up already. No trace of my blood anywhere.

When we got to the last step, Edward said it was time to go. He led me towards his car with a stiff posture, not touching me at all. He opened my door for me before rushing to the driver's side and pulling out the drive way.

He was quite and stiff the whole way to my house. When we get there we got out and I asked: "Are you coming up tonight?"

He just kissed me on my forehead before turning around and getting back into his car and driving away.

I didn't know what to make of everything that happened and I was scared. What would this mean for our future?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n Thank you for reading. Also a big thanks to XxJapersAngelxX for helping me out with the ideas.

DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.

Peter P.O.V

Here I am sitting in my ranch house, lonely and pissed at how everything ended up for me.

A hundred and forty years ago I got turned by my brother, Jasper. He trained me to fight and to survive during our stay with Maria.

I excelled at everything he taught me and it kept me alive after my newborn year was up and soon I was promoted to the Major's second in command.

I met a newborn named Charlotte and I thought was my mate, but shit, how wrong I was. I loved her deeply, but I should've known that she wasn't the one when my gift didn't confirm it.

When she was about to be killed after her newborn year was up, the Major allowed us to escape and five years later we went back for him and got him out of there. Now he lives with the fur munchers and he believes he is mated to a demented psychic, but my gift told me she wasn't his true mate and that she was just using him.

It was bout ten years after we escaped from Maria's army, and about 2 years since Jasper left, that I started noticing she was acting strange. One day I decided to follow her and I found her with another vampire. I nearly killed both of them in anger, but even after being betrayed in the worst way possible, I stilled loved Charlotte and so I ran.

I left her with him and ran all the way to my ranch in Texas and I have been here since.

I jumped when my phone went off with a text. I looked at it and saw it was from my brother. He said that something happened and that he was coming to stay for a while. I can only guess that the demented pixie and the mind raper had something to do with it

Bella P.O.V

I knew something was going on. The Cullen's hasn't been in school for the last couple of days and I haven't seen Edward in just as long. Every time I try to call it goes straight to voice mail and it's really starting to worry me.

Even Charlie noticed Edward's absence and wanted to know if we had a fight. I didn't know what to tell him.

On the third day when I got home from school Edward stood on the porch, waiting for me, his face expressionless.

I've never seen him act like this and I got a really bad feeling, but I pushed it down and ran over to him throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you," I said but he pushed me away without replying.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what's going on, and again the feeling of dread surfaced.

"Walk with me Bella," he said and I went with him, thinking that we would talk things out.

I was surprised when he led me into the woods. The one place he always told me to stay out of.

We walked for a while in stiff silence and I the feeling of dread became overwhelming. Not able to handle the silence any more I asked, "what's wrong Edward?"

"We are leaving Bella," he said as if it was a normal conversation and not a life changing statement.

I looked at him and said, "but you said we weren't going to leave until after we finish school."

"I mean me and my family Bella! I am sorry but we have to go. People are starting to notice that we don't age."

Tears started filling my eyes and my mind refused to accept what he was saying.

"No, Edward! You can't just leave me here!" I cried.

"I don't want you anymore. You served your purpose in distracting me in this boring town, but it's time to move on. Bye, Bella!" Edward said before turning and disappearing into the forest.

I ran after him, calling to him, but he was too fast. When I realized that he was gone and not coming back, I screamed and cried until my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse, tears streaming down my face.

My body crumbled to the forest floor as my heart shattered into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank you guys for reading.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT..

Victoria P.O.V

I have been watching Bella, the Cullen's little pet, for the last couple of days, just waiting for a chance to get to her without anyone noticing. I'm still surprised they didn't know about me with all their gifts or maybe they did and they just didn't care.

I was sitting in a tree behind Bella's house when Penny-head led her into the woods. Why would he bring her into the woods knowing that there are dangerous creatures lurking about?

I heard him telling her that him and his family were leaving and that she wasn't welcomed. I couldn't help the smile when I heard that. Finally I'll be able to get to her and avenge the death of my James.

I watched as he broke her and ran off like someone lit a fire under his ass and I couldn't believe my eyes when she tried to follow him deeper into the woods. I followed her silently and watched as she fell to the ground crying.

Now is my chance!

I ran towards her and I couldn't help the maniacal laughter as I grab her by her hair and dragged her through the forest to my hideout.

I was disappointed that she didn't fight or even scream a little. I know it must hurt being dragged over all these tree roots and protruding rocks, because I can smell the blood where they scratch her up.

Finally we get to my hideout. A remote cabin deep in the woods. When I found it, I could tell that it hadn't been used in years and it would be perfect for my plans of torture as no one will ever hear her screams.

Once inside I pick her up and place her on the metal work table and I tie her hands and ankles so that she couldn't move and she wouldn't be able to escape. Then I proceed to rip all her clothes off of her so that she lay there in all her naked glory, every inch off her skin exposed for my pleasure.

I couldn't wait to show little Bella everything I had planned for her.

Jasper P.O.V

I was driving to my brother's house in a trance, still reeling from everything that happened since the night of Bella's party. I can still see her face and her shocked expression as I charged at her.

How could I have done something so horrible to Bella? She was family and you just don't attack members of your family.

As I drove further and further away from Forks I get this really bad ache in my chest and it feels like it's pulling me back, but just as I think about turning around, I remember that Alice said that she couldn't be with me anymore.

Alice followed me into the woods after the party and I could feel her anger and disappointment and it was breaking my heart. She told me that she was done, that she couldn't babysit me forever and that I should just pack my things and go back to Peter where I belonged.

How could Alice do this to me? What am I going to do without her? She saved me from the darkness and now I've lost her over a stupid mistake.

Mates are supposed to stick by each other no matter what, but Alice threw me away like trash over an accident. I feel completely lost and I don't know what to do or to go from here.

I just hope Peter can help me.

Charlie's Pov

I just got home from work, expecting Bella to be making dinner as she does every night. She's been such a blessing since she came to live with me, I just wish she would dump that Cullen boy, he was bad news.

When I entered the house everything was quiet, too quiet. I called out to Bella but didn't get an answer and that worried me. She usually calls if she was spending time with the Cullens.

As I walked into the kitchen I felt relieved to see a note on the fridge, but as soon as I read it I was furious. It was almost dark out and she's not back from her walk with that Cullen boy. What is he thinking?

I pick up the phone to call the Cullen house, but there is no answer. I dialed again, but still no answer.

I got a bad feeling about this so I phoned Billy and asked him to gather some of the boys on the rez to help search for Bella as they seem to know the woods pretty well.

Hold on Bella, we'll find you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you all for reading and liking the story so far.

Once again I don't own anything but the plot

Bella P.O.V

"I don't want you anymore. You served your purpose in distracting me in this boring town, but it's time to move on. Bye, Bella!" Edward said before turning and disappearing into the forest.

I ran after him, calling to him, but he was too fast. When I realized that he was gone and not coming back, I screamed and cried until my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse, tears streaming down my face.

My body crumbled to the forest floor as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

I heard a rustling in the leaves and when I looked up I saw her. I wanted to scream, running for the hills, but I couldn't move.

My heart was so shattered that my body just wouldn't respond to the commands my brain was screaming at it.

She grabbed me by my hair and dragged me through the forest, over rocks and tree roots, but the pain of the scratches didn't even faze me as the pain in my heart became worse and worse with every minute.

Finally she came to a stop outside a remote cabin in the middle of the woods. I couldn't do anything except cry out as the agony in my chest intensified and Victoria just laughed.

"Kill me now, I know you want too." I yelled at her and she laughed maniacally before saying, "Oh I am going to kill you, but it won't be slow. I'm going to make sure you suffer a slow, painful death!"

She picked me up and threw me down on a table in the middle of the room, tying my hands and feet and ripping my clothes from my body, leaving me exposed and feeling extremely vulnerable.

When I turned my head from side to side I was horrified at everything I saw. An assortment of different blades, pliers and branding tools were lying around me. There were hooks and chains all around and I shuddered at the thought of what she planned to do with everything before I gave myself over to the darkness.

Peter P O.V

My brother should be here within the hour after being dumped by the pixie. I'm not sure why she dumped him, but I knew he was in a dark place and it would take a lot to convince him that she wasn't his mate.

My gift has been going crazy with information about someone named Bella. Apparently she is the mate of both Jasper and me. We will finally be the coven and family that I've wanted since I opened my eyes to this life.

All of sudden I get this really intense pain in my chest and I knew our mate was in trouble and we needed to head out as soon as Jasper got here.

When he stopped I was sitting in the truck with him telling him to drive and to drive fast.

He wanted to argue but with one look at my face he knew this was serious so he made a U-turn and started driving back the way he came from.

"What the fuck, Peter," Jasper said.

"Do you feel the pain in your chest?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've felt it since I left Forks. It's because of being away from Alice," Jasper said depressed.

"No Fucker. Alice is long gone from Forks. That is the pull to our mate and she is in trouble," I said angrily. How could he be so stupid?

"What do you mean our mate? Alice is my mate," Jasper said getting irritated.

"For fucks sake's Major open your damn eyes. That pixie bitch has manipulated you for years and now your instincts is buried so deep you can't see what's right in front of your fucking eyes," I said knowing that I was pushing my luck, but knowing if the Major came out he would be able to see the truth in my words.

I could see the blackness creeping into his eyes and I knew the Major was coming forward. "Major!" I said in a respectful tone.

"Captain, report!" He barked at me.

"Our mate is in danger sir! The Cullens left her with a vengeful vampire on the loose and she kidnapped Bella from the forest where Edward dumped her," I say quickly.

The Major gave a mighty roar before pulling of to the side of the road and disappearing into the forest. I knew I'd better follow him and try to get him to calm down if we were to make it to Bella in time.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, fav'd and followed.

I don't own anything but the plot.

Sam's POV

I just got off the phone with Billy, apparently Chief Swan phoned him to ask for help in searching for his daughter.

She's the one that has been dating the leech and now he took her for a walk in the woods and she hasn't come home yet.

Picking up the phone I call Jared, saying, "Jared, the Swan girl is missing in the forest. We need to find her."

"Why would she be in the forest? Where's the leech?" Jared asked.

"Apparently they've left town and he took her into the woods to break the news," I explain.

"Doesn't sound good. What about Paul?" Jared asked.

I groaned at the idea of calling Paul, but I didn't have a choice so I said, "I'm calling him as soon as we hang up."

Jared said that he'd phase and start looking and with a heavy sigh I dialed Paul's number and when he answered I said, "Paul we need help searching for the Swan girl."

"Why? She probably just ran off with the leech," Paul scoffed.

"Billy asked us, because Charlie doesn't believe she ran off with Cullen," I sighed.

"Okay, fine! I'm on my way," Paul said reluctantly before hanging up.

I head out into the woods behind my house and phase into my wolf form. We decide to split up to cover more ground and I head in the direction of the Swan house.

Suddenly I pick up the sickly sweet scent of leeches with a human scent intertwined and I signal Paul and Jared in my head.

They came rushing to where I waited and we follow the scent back to the Swan house to make sure it's her scent, but we pick up the scent of Bella and Cullen so we head back to the place where the three scents are combined and follow the scent of the leech combined with Bella's scent.

We picked up the scent of blood and we started running faster but after a while we couldn't smell her anymore and for the first time in my life I cursed the constant rain in Forks.

Charlie's POV

After I hung up with Billy I paced back and forth, panic setting in. I know Bella wouldn't just run off with Edward, she was much to responsible for that. Why did he need to take her into the woods to tell her they are moving away?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Billy arrive with Jacob and a few boys from the Rez. They immediately get flash lights out and head into the woods to search for Bella while Billy stays with me.

"We have to find her, Billy! I can't loose my baby girl!"

"We will find her, Charlie!" Billy replies.

Bella's POV

My body was starting to feel numb and I'm guessing I'm going into shock, but the pain in my chest keeps getting worse and worse.

I don't know how long I've been lying here, tied to the table, but I must have fallen asleep as I saw two beautiful blonde angels come to rescue me but then I was woken up from ice cold water being thrown over me.

I was confused at first but then I saw Victoria and she had a frightening smile on her face.

"What do you want from me," I asked bravely.

"I want you to pay for the death of my James. A mate for a mate," she sneers at me and I started to laugh.

Victoria looks at me like I've lost my head before slapping me hard across the cheek yelling, "what are you laughing at?"

"Well you were there Victoria, you know I'm not Edwards mate."

"Maybe not, but you were the one they protected! Its your fault James is dead and you will pay!" Victoria yell out before storming out.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading. I also would like to send a big thanks to XxJaspersAngelxX for all the help and ideas.

I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 7

Peter's P.O.V

I followed the Major into the woods, hoping to calm him down because I knew that if he didn't calm down soon we wouldn't make it in time to save our mate from a painful death.

I found him near a pond, tearing up trees and smashing boulders. He has managed to create a small clearing in the little time he has been at it.

I tackle him, knowing that I was risking my life, but also knowing that he needed the fight to calm down.

We started wrestling, growling and hissing at each other. We throw punches and dodge attack, but the Major has always been the better fighter and it doesn't take long for him to have me pinned to the ground face down.

On some level he must've recognized me, because he doesn't tear me limb from limb, which I am extremely thankful for.

We lie panting for unneeded breath, but feeling calmer and a bit more in control and I hear him ask in his deadly calm voice, "Captain, where is our mate?"

I try turning to look at him and when he realizes he still has me pinned to the ground he quickly let's me up and I look at him saying, "she is still somewhere in Forks, Major, though I'm not sure about the exact location."

He growled ferociously and I couldn't help the fear that seeped through me. I haven't seem him this angry since we left the southern wars. He straighten himself to his full height and step in front of me so we are standing nose to nose before saying, "Let's go, Captain! The Cullen's better hope we make in time."

Bella's POV

I watch her as she walks to the wall and grabs a whips and snaps it, making me shudder with the realization of her plan.

She walks over to me and slowly drags the end of the whip up and down my body before she raises it high in the air whipping me across my body.

It hurt like I've never felt before, starting with a sting before getting more and more painful as she whips me harder.

I hold in my screams. I know that's what she wants and I won't let her get her rocks off by hearing my screams of pain.

She whips me so many times that blood starts pooling underneath my skin threatening to rip open and letting my life force drain painfully from my body, yet I still haven't given into the pain.

As she whips my body I lie there hoping and praying for someone to find me and rescue me. I don't know how long I'll be able to handle her torture before my body gives in.

I see her walk over to the table where an assortment of iron rods lie for her to choose from. She inspects them with an evil grin before selecting one and walking over to the fireplace she sticks it deep into the glowing red coals making me dread what she plans on doing with it.

She walks back to the table and grabs something else. At first I couldn't see what it was, but she comes over to me and stands over me with a wicked grin, asking, "Bella did you know that I have enough control so that I can hit you hard enough to break your bones without drawing blood or killing you?"

I shook my head fearing that if I open my mouth I would start screaming and she swings the steel baseball bat and hits me so hard that I could feel some of my ribs breaking.

I barely manage to hold in my scream, but my breath comes out in gasps, the pain from my broken ribs making it hard to breath.

She moves to my legs, beating me with the bat until both my legs are broken. The pain is so bad I just couldn't handle it anymore and I fade into darkness hearing her say, "you will scream for me before I kill you, bitch!"

Victoria's POV

I wanted the little bitch to scream in pain before I kill her. I want her to feel the pain I've had to live with since my James has been so cruelly ripped from my life.

I walk over to the table by the wall and grab a whip, snapping it in the air, delighting in the sound it makes.

I walk over to her and slowly run the whip across her body, watching the goose bumps it causes with pleasure, before I start whipping her body, leaving welts across every inch of available skin, almost drawing blood.

The damn bitch refused to scream so I decided to move on to something else. I looked towards the wall seeing the branding iron and decided that would be a perfect tool, so I walked over grabbing it and putting it into the fire to heat it up.

While I wait for it to heat up I walk over to my table of torture and grab the steel baseball bat, swinging it around as I walk over to little Bella, smiling evilly at her as I ask her, "Bella, did u know that I have enough control to hit you hard enough to break your bones without you bleeding."

When she doesn't answer I start hitting her hard but not using my full strength. Don't want to kill her yet.

After breaking a couple of ribs, I move down to her legs, beating her until both legs are broken causing the dumb bitch to pass out just as I say, "you will scream before i kill you, bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story.

I don't own anything but the plot...

Sam .

We followed the scent trail as far as we could, but we lost the trail due to all the rain, so I called out to Jared and Paul, through our mind link, "come on guys, we lost the trail. Lets head back and tell Charlie that she is not in the woods and that we couldn't find her anywhere."

They agreed so we headed back with heavy hearts. Even though we didn't like it that she was mixed with vampires, no one deserved the fate I'm sure she has met.

As we got closer to Charlie's house we shifted back to human forms and put our shorts on before stepping into the open.

"Charlie... we couldn't find her, we searched everywhere! I'm really sorry," I said and my heart broke at seeing him drop to his knees, crying for his daughter who might not even be alive anymore.

Charlie's P.O.V

I see them coming out of the woods and by the looks on their faces I knew they couldn't find her. I knew what they were going to say before they said anything and my heart broke.

"Charlie... we couldn't find her, we searched everywhere. I am so sorry," I hear before I dropped to my knees and started crying for my sweet baby girl.

I promised myself and bella that I wouldn't stop looking and I wouldn't give up hope in finding her alive.

With that thought I pulled myself together, got up and went to the station putting out a nation wide APB on Bella and another one on Edward Cullen.

He will pay for what he has done!

Victoria P.O.V.

I noticed that the little bitch passed out and scoffed at her frailty! Humans are weak and pathetic!

I walked over to the fire and grabbed the brand iron, which is a V. Its glowing with heat and I cackle at the thought of marking Bella Swan.

I walked back over to her knowing that this will rouse her and thinking that it will get her to scream. No one would be able to withstand the pain of being burned into their flesh.

I looked over at her wondering where the best place would be to brand her. I want the Cullens to see it and know that it was me, that I got my revenge for what they did to my James.

I decided to mark her on her neck and another over her heart, that way she would bare my mark until her flesh rotted under the ground.

I lifted it and pressed it into her skin, hearing it sizzle and melt away the skin. I started smelling her burnt skin and she finally awoke with a hiss.

I was getting really fucking pissed that she has yet to scream.

I throw the branding iron away in my rage and walked back over to the table and grab a thick whip with shards of glass embedded in the tails and snapped it across her body hard causing the glass to cut into her skin, drawing blood.

The smell of her delicious blood causes a fire to erupt in my throat and venom to pool in my mouth and I knew I had to leave or drain her before I could complete the torture I had planned.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I have the control not to drain you dry. I'm going to hunt now and when I get back you will scream!" I say before running off.

Bella P.O.V.

As soon as I passed out, I started seeing more visions of my angels. Both of them were covered in scars and I could see one had red eyes.

I couldn't see the other one because just as I turned to look at him I felt this searing pain in my chest and smelt burning skin.

I woke up with a hiss of pain, realizing that the pain I felt was very real.

I looked up to see Victoria standing over me with a branding iron shaped as a V. I knew she wanted me to scream, but I refuse to give her that wish.

I knew she was getting really fucking pissed that I wouldn't scream for her and I see her walking over to the table and taking a thick whip with glass embedded in the tails and snapped it across my body.

I had to bite my lip as the glass cut into my skin and I smelt the blood running down my body.

When I manage to think past the pain radiating from every inch of my body, I notice that the pain in my heart, that I had since the Cullen's left, was getting better. I close my eyes and hope it means my angels are coming to rescue me.

As I closed my eyes I heard her say, "you should consider yourself lucky that I have the control not to drain you dry. I'm going to hunt now and when I get back you will scream!" With that she turned around and ran off.

I lay there willing the pain my body is feelings away when I hear the door bust open. I hear two people talking and they open the door where to the room I'm being held in.

I gasp at the faces of the two people standing there.

I went to say something but my body couldn't handle the shock of seeing them on top of the pain and I passed out.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. can you guys guess who it is...


	9. Chapter 9

As always I want to thank each and everyone who reviewed, fav'd or followed.

I don't own anything but the plot

Peter's P.O.V

After what felt like an eternity we finally reached Forks. The tension in the truck was reaching breaking point and I knew if we didn't find our mate soon that the Major was going to loose it.

We park the truck on a hidden dirt road just outside of Forks and I follow Jasper as he runs to where I'm assuming our mate lives.

When we got there we notice people running around talking about how Bella is still missing, organizing search parties to look for her. I start to get really worried, it's been hours since my knower told me about Bella being in trouble and I was starting to doubt that we would make it in time.

I look over to Jasper seeing his eyes had gone completely black and I know this is not a good sign. I need to calm him down before he goes on a rampage.

"Major you need to calm down so that we can search for our mate," I say just as the pain in my chest is starting to lessen and I know it means that Bella can't be too far.

Jasper just nods his head and we watch a group of foul smelling guys tell the chief that they couldn't find Bella. We race into the forest, following the smell of wet dog and dirt.

"Major, what are those guys? They smell horrible," I couldn't help but ask as we run. I've never encountered a smell like theirs.

"They are shape shifters. They live down on the reservation and protect humans from vampires," the Major answers shortly.

We found the spot where I'm guessing the shifters lost the trail as their scent is very concentrated in one spot. I quickly pick up a faint scent and I'm guessing the shifters senses are not as good as ours.

I pointed in the direction the scent was going and turning to the Major as he said, "I can smell a faint scent trail leading this way, but we don't have much time. I can smell Victoria's scent intermingled with Bella's."

I look at the Major confused and he explained, "we were playing baseball when three nomads heard the game and came up wanting to play. The leader smelt Bella and began a chase. He lured Bella to a ballet studio with the threat of killing her mom and he smacked her around, broke some bones and bit her. Edward sucked the venom out and I killed James. Victoria was his mate."

I stare at the Major in shock. Not only did our mate survive a vampire attack, but they didn't take out the mate of said attacker, leaving her to seek revenge.

My venom was boiling, but just as I was about to open my mouth the Major snapped, "I know Captain, but we don't have time now. We need to find Bella."

I nodded knowing that he knew this wasn't over and we started running in the direction the scent was going.

It didn't take long before we see a cabin and we knew we found the place as the scents were getting stronger.

We approach the cabin cautiously, making sure we were down wind as to not alert any vampires of our arrival.

Just then a blur of red run out of the cabin in the opposite direction.

We listen for any more vampires, but we didn't hear or smell anyone so we make our move kicking in the front door, a strong scent of blood hitting us in the face.

"Major there is a strong scent of blood in here, god could Bella have survived losing so much blood?" I asked him as we made our through the cabin.

"I don't know Captain, but I hope she's alive." he answered as we started following the hallway until we come to a door with a lock on it.

I broke the lock easily and opened the door to see our mate tied to a table, completely naked and covered in bruises, wilts and deep cuts.

Jasper's P.O.V.

We finally reach Forks and I pull over on an abandoned dirt road and I start running in the direction of the Swan house with Peter following.

When we reached the woods behind the Swan house I came to a stop and noticed Charlie and a couple of other people with radio's running around arranging search parties to look for Bella.

I was getting fucking pissed because I know Bella wouldn't just run away as some of these people where whispering about.

I can feel Peter's eyes on me before he says, "Major you need to calm down so that we can search for our mate."

Just then I notice those mutts from the reservation come out of the woods telling Charlie they couldn't find her.

I looked at Peter and nodded to him as we took off in the woods following the scent of those stinking mutts.

As we were running Peter asks, "Major, what are those guys? They smell horrible!"

"They are shape shifters. They live down on the reservation and protect humans from vampires," I answer shortly.

We found where the mutts stopped, their scent concentrated in that area. We could still smell a light trace of blood and I'm guessing our senses are stronger than those of the shifters.

I look over at Peter and see him pointing in the direction the scent is traveling and I say, "I can smell a faint scent trail leading this way, but we don't have much time. I can smell Victoria's scent intermingled with Bella's."

I can feel Peter's confusion so I explain, ""we were playing baseball when three nomads heard the game and came up wanting to play. The leader smelt Bella and began a chase. He lured Bella to a ballet studio with the threat of killing her mom and he smacked her around, broke some bones and bit her. Edward sucked the venom out and I killed James. Victoria was his mate."

Peter stared at me in shock and anger, but before he can open his mouth I snapped, "I know Captain, but we don't have time now. We need to find Bella."

He nodded and we followed the trail when we came across a cabin. We knew we where at the right place as the scents were getting stronger.

We approach carefully, making sure we were down wind just as the front door opened and a red blur runs off in the opposite direction.

We stood still, listening carefully for any other vampires and when we didn't hear or smell others e made our move kicking in the front door and we were knocked back by the strong smell of blood.

"Major there is a strong scent of blood in here, god could Bella have survived losing so much blood?" Peter asked me as we made our way through the cabin.

"I don't know Captain, but I hope she's alive." I answered as we started following the hallway until we come to a door with a lock on it.

When we reached the door we finally heard a heartbeat and we broke the lock opening the door to see our mate tied to a table completely naked, covered in bruises, wilts and cuts.

She notices us, but just as she opened her mouth to say something she passes out.

"Captain grab a blanket and hurry we need to move fast," I say as I begin to untie her and check her over.

Peter left quickly and came back with a thin blanket and covered her as best he could without causing her anymore pain. I lift her up and we run back to where we left the truck.

As we reach our truck I laid her down on the back seat while Peter got into the driver seat. Just as Peter started driving out of town she started to come around so I sent her some peace and lethargy causing her to go back to sleep.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked confused

I look at him before saying, "she is in a lot of pain and she needs to rest until we get home and can check her over properly."

Peter nodded his head knowing not to argue with me.

Victoria's P.O.V

I left the cabin in a hurry, planning to hunt quickly. I wanted to get back to Bella and make her scream before I kill her slowly.

I made sure that I hunted enough so that I was full before heading back. I was excited with all the new ideas I came up with while I was hunting and I couldn't wait to try them out.

When I got to the cabin I noticed that door was open and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

I slowly made my way into the cabin noticing two vampire scents, one was faintly familiar and one was a stranger.

I rush to the room where I kept Bella and screamed "FUCK" as I noticed Bella was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank everyone for reading, favoriting and reviewing.

I own nothing but the plot

Aro's P.O.V

I was sitting my office doing the boring paper work that came with being a vampire king when my phone rang.

Glad for the distraction I rushed to pick up the receiver. It was an old nomad friend from the states. We didn't speak often so I knew he called with important news.

After getting the pleasantries out of the way his voice turned serious and he told me that there was an APB out on one Edward Cullen.

I was shocked that one of Carlisle's coven would cause trouble in the human world and I asked him why the mortal police was looking for him when my informant said that apparently a young girl, Bella Swan, had gone missing when the Cullen's moved from the small town where they lived and that her father, the chief of police, Charlie Swan, believed Edward had something to do with her disappearance.

I thanked him and hung. Getting up I started pacing, thinking what to do about this matter. Jane and Alec is not going to be happy at all.

I decided to talk to my brothers and the twins before deciding what to do. I walked to the throne room, calling my brothers and Jane and Alec.

When everyone arrived they wanted to know what was wrong as we didn't have any hearings today.

I sat down on my thrown, a frown on my face before saying, "Jane, Alec, I'm sure remember that we traced your human blood line a few decades ago and that we found out that it continued into Swan line and that they are in America."

I waited for their confirmation before continuing, "well a nomad friend from America just phoned me telling me that your great nephew, who is the chief of police in Forks, Charlie Swan, put and APB out on one of the Cullen's."

The twin's faces showed anger, panic and fear. They knew the rules and what it meant for their nephew.

Caius turned to me, his ever present scowl marring his face and asked, "which Cullen and what did he do to cause the police to put out an APB on him?"

I looked at the twins, noticing their wide fearful eyes before turning to Caius saying, "the day the Cullen's "moved" a young girl went missing and Charlie Swan believes that Edward had something to do with it."

"Who went missing?" Jane asked fearfully, sensing there was more to the story.

I turned to her and feeling sorry for my children I said, "Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan."

Jane gasped in shock and Alec took her into his arms trying to console her and my brothers growled ferociously. We always knew their weird diet would lead to problems for the vampire world.

Jane looked at Alec and as if reading her mind, he asked, "what are we going to do Master?" Twin looks of fear, concern and worry crossing their faces.

I looked at them with pity, thinking that somehow I had to help them, so I said, "you two, accompanied by two others, are going to Forks. You will watch Charlie to find out if he knows about us."

They bowed and rushed out to get ready to leave.

As they left I called for Felix and Afton. They rushed in and I quickly caught them up on the situation saying, "It seems the Cullen's have drawn attention to themselves. A human has gone missing on the same day they left town and the Chief of Police believes Edward Cullen had something to do with it. This is a very delicate situation as Chief Swan and the missing girl, Bella Swan, is directly related to Jane and Alec. I want you to accompany the twins to Forks to watch the Chief and establish if he knows anything about vampires!" They both nodded and rushed out to get ready.

After that was settled I looked over to my brothers and asked them, "what are we going to do to about the Cullen's?"

Marcus looked at me, saying, "our bonds are changing brother. The Swans will be important and I believe the Cullen's need to be punished."

Caius also agreed with him, so I called Demetri. When he came in I told him, "I need you to track the Cullen's and bring them in for trial, but they must not know why they are being summoned until they are here."

He concentrated for a moment before saying, "Master, it won't be easy as I can sense that they have split up."

I looked at him stunned, thinking that it was strange, but saying, "take some of the guard, track them and bring them in."

Demetri nodded before taking off to gather the guard he would need.

Alice's P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room of our new house in Canada thinking of ways to get our family back together. Everyone has gone their own direction since we've left Forks.

Suddenly I was sucked into a vision and I what I was seeing was cause for great concern.

When I came out of the vision I called Carlisle and Esme into the living room saying, "Demetri is coming to summon us to Volterra and he is bringing guards to escort us back. They want all the Cullen's to go. We better warn the others."

Esme gasped in shock and fear and Carlisle asked calmly, "why are they summoning us?"

"I don't know, I can't see the reason," I answered fearfully.

"Well let's not worry about it too much, its probably nothing. Alice phone Edward and I will phone Rosalie."

I pick up my phone and dial Edward's number while Carlisle talks to Rosalie.

Peter's P.O.V

As we drove to the ranch in Texas I got a feeling that something big is coming and it involves our mate as well as that fucked up veggie coven that calls themselves vampires.

I couldn't help the low growl coming out and Jasper looked up at me asking, "what is it, Captain?"

I lock eyes with him in the rear view mirror before saying, "my knower is telling me that something big is coming our way soon and it involves our mate and also that fucked up family that calls themselves vampires."

"Good or bad," he asks, concern and anger in his voice.

"I don't know yet," I answer truthfully and his eyes go black. He is in full protection mode.

I pulled over saying, "Major, you need to hunt, before you break my truck. And I suggest you go back to our natural diet so you can be at full strength to handle what is coming."

He looked at me, a calculating look in his eyes before he got out, saying, "keep her safe, Captain, or else!"

At my nod he takes off back to the town we left behind about half an hour ago.

I crawled into the back taking our mate into my arms, hoping that whatever is coming wouldn't put our mate into more danger. She's been through enough!


	11. Chapter 11

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING AND OF COURSE THE FAV'S AND FOLLOWS..

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT...

JASPER'S P.O.V

As soon as Peter told me about the threat coming our way, I started to get pissed off so he pulled over and told me to get my ass hunting.

"Captain, protect her, or else!" I told him before running off in the direction of the town we passed about half an hour ago.

As I walked around I smelled someone who was high, drunk and I could feel from his emotions that he was up to no good. I grabbed him from behind, dragging him into a dark alley, before biting into his neck, my teeth cutting his skin like butter. I fed from him until his heart stopped beating, my thirst truly sated for the first time in decades.

I dumped his body in a dumpster further down the alley, cutting his throat and taking his wallet to make it look like a mugging gone wrong, before rushing back the way I came. I couldn't stand being away from my mates for too long.

As I was running back I though about Bella's 18th birthday party and I finally realized that I wasn't attacking her, I was trying to protect her from Edward. That realization pissed me off even more. They always pinned the blame on me when in reality their blood lust was out of control.

I finally made it back to the truck and got in the driver seat asking Peter, "How long before this thing comes to us?"

He shrugs his shoulders saying, "I am not sure Major, but we don't have long. I do know that our mate is important somehow."

With that said Peter crawled into the front seat. I looked in the back and watched our mate ensuring that she was comfortable, before turning to look at Peter saying, "I hope she can handle this, Pete."

I turned on the truck and started driving, I looked at the clock and thought we have about half an hour to go before we reach the house and then we can check her over really good.

Peter's P.O.V

As we pulled into the drive at my ranch, I noticed that Jasper is getting worried.

"What has you so worried, Jasper?" I asked him.

He looks at me, shrugging his shoulders, saying, " I am worried what she will think when she sees me again."

As soon as he says that we heard her mumbling about Jasper and her red eyed angel. We looked at each other and smiled happily, knowing that she would accept us.

"We should move her to the bedroom. She'll be more comfortable and we'll have plenty of space to check her injuries." I say to him opening the front door.

I watched him carefully pick her up, carrying her to the bed without jostling her.

We watched her carefully as she started to come around, mumbling, "don't let this be a dream, please."

I bend down whispering in her ear, "Darlin' it ain't no dream. Please open your eyes so we can check you over."

She slowly opened her eyes, closing them quickly and moaning in pain when the light hits her eyes and I quickly turn the light off and switch on the bedside lamp.

Bella's P.O.V

The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing Jasper and my red eyed angel.

I don't know how long I was out, but suddenly I can feel myself being lifted and being carried somewhere before the mysterious person lays me down on a soft bed.

I here someone whisper in my ear, "Darlin' this ain't no dream. Please open your eyes so we can check you over."

I struggle to open my eyes, but quickly closed them again, moaning in pain as the light hits my eyes.

Jasper asks me, "what hurts, Darlin'. How can we help?"

I looked at him before moaning out, "everything hurts!"

"Bella, can we check your injuries? We won't hurt you," the strange red eyed vampire asks and I could only nod, moaning as it cause pain to shoot down my body.

They pull the blanket away and hiss when they see all the bruises, slashes and broken bones. I look up, slightly frightened at the growls and hisses and I see their eyes are completely black. I don't know if I should be scared or aroused so I just lay there watching them.

Jasper rushes away before returning with a bowl of steaming water and a washcloth and tenderly starts to bathe my body, washing away all the blood and grime.

The stranger slowly starts to tend to my wounds, as Jasper finishes washing it, putting some ointment on before closing it. He stitched up the deeper cuts and tended to my broken legs.

Even with how soft their touches were, I couldn't stop the whimpers, tears escaping my eyes. Every touch, no matter how soft caused immense pain and every time I moaned or whimpered they would flinch and apologize, like it was hurting them to cause me any pain.

When no one said anything for a while I asked, "how did you know where to find me?"

They looked at me and just by the look in their eyes I knew I was in for a long story...

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK...


	12. Chapter 12

As always I want to send my thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT...

Jane's P.O.V

As I packed for the mission my thoughts began to wander. Me and my bother thought that our blood line had died out but apparently our family immigrated to the new world.

Today we found out that we still had family left and that they were living in a small town called Forks. I couldn't help but giggle at the strange name the humans gave their town. Who would name their town after an eating utensil?

I am happy to at the thought of having family beside my brother and at the possibility to keep them in my life for eternity.

That caused my thoughts to stray to Edward and the Cullen's and growled at the thought of them exposing my family to our world and then just abandoning them without protection.

If he had anything to do with my niece's disappearance of if he hurt her in any way I will rip him apart piece by piece before finally seeing if my power can drive a vampire insane.

The thought of causing pain to the one who hurt my niece and nephew made me laugh. They've messed with the wrong family.

When my bag was packed I headed out to meet my brother and our team.

I rounded the corner seeing Alec, Felix and Afton waiting for me along with Demetri and his team. We will be flying out together and when we hit Washington than they will head out to complete their mission.

"Are you guys ready to head out," I asked and when they nodded I pushed passed them and walked out of the castle and got into the limo.

We drove for an hour to the private airfield and boarded the jet that we use for business and missions.

"When we get there we'll start by scouting the area and then head over to the Swan's house and see if we can see or hear anything," I said with a smile.

Alec's P.O.V

I packed mindlessly, thinking about the fact that me and my sister might actually have family that knows about vampires. The though both angers me and makes me extremely happy.

Thinking about my family caused my thoughts to go to the Cullen's and how they will act when they find out they fucked with the wrong family.

I finished packing and went to wait for the team who included me, my sister Jane, Felix and Afton. My sister finally showed up and asked if we were ready to head and we nodded. She walked passed us and out of the castle and we all followed her.

When we made it to our jet that we used for business and missions she said, "when we arrive we will start by scouting the area then head over to the Swan's house to see if we can hear or see anything."

I smiled at the thought of seeing our family.

After a couple of hours we made it to Washington. We got off the plane and started running towards Forks. It didn't take us long to get there and we began scouting the area, finding a few different vampire scents and also something that smelled like wet dog, which worried us.

We went to Charlie's house but we could tell that he wasn't home, but we could smell two vampires that we all know and fear.

Edward's P.O.V

Alice called me to warn me about our family being summon to Volterra.

"Why are being summon we didn't do anything?" I asked her confused.

Her reply was, "I don't know yet. I can't see anything so get your ass back before they arrive to take us."

I sat there and thought about why we would be summoned, but couldn't come up with any reason that made sense.

I ran back to the family and when I arrived I could tell everyone was worried.

"Ok Alice how long do we have?" I asked her.

She just shrugs her shoulders, a look of confusion and worry on her face.

I run up the stairs to Carlisle's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in Edward," he said.

I walked in, closing the door before asking asking, "have you called Aro to find out why we have been summoned?"

He nodded, saying, "he has been busy every time I called so I couldn't talk to him personally. I don't understand it, he always make time to take my calls."

I sit down shaking my head, wondering what the hell is going on.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone for reading****,**** reviewing****and fav****oriting****. ****K****eep the reviews coming.**

**I ****Don't**** own anything but the plot...**

**Demetri****'s**** P.O.V**

I hate the fucking Cullens! They are a big pain in the ass with their "we are more like humans with drinking animals blood", act. The always think that they are better than everybody else!

I cant believe that the great Carlisle Cullen broke the law! Oh how the mighty have fallen, I thought with a devilish smile.

"We are almost there. Remember, don't think of the mission because the mind reader will read your thoughts and Master Aro doesn't want them to know why they are being summoned," I said with a small growl as we came up to the edge of woods by their new house.

As we walked through I see them standing on the deck, waiting. Clearly the future seer had seen us coming.

"Carlisle Cullen, the Kings have requested that you and your coven come to Volterra Castle for a meeting. We are here to escort you, so please pack a bag for each of you so that we can go," I said with a bored tone.

Edward growled, obviously irritated, "why are you blocking your thoughts?"

I looked at him with a raised brow, saying, "not that it's any of your business but it's because we don't want you to read them, little boy! Now run along and pack."

I watched them hurry inside to pack. They knew that I wasn't playing with them and it would only cause trouble if they resisted.

When they came back I noticed that someone is missing. I turned to Carlisle, asking, "where is the other member of your coven?"

"He left for a little while," the short one said, a glint of emotions in her eye that I couldn't recognized and I decided to keep a close eye on her.

"No matter, I will go get him and the other vampire with him," I said nonchalantly as I led them back to the jet.

When we reached the jet, I called the Kings saying, "Masters I have all the Cullens except one. I am sending them back with three guards while me and two others will go an get the missing one."

"Good work Demetri! Go and get the other one and hurry back." Aro says quickly.

After I saw the jet take off, without trouble from the Cullens, I left to go get the hardest one I will have to bring back. The Major!

**Edward's POV**

We stood together as we waited for the Volturi guards, showing a united front.

We still had no idea what is going on, Alice couldn't see anything except for the guards coming to summon us and that it wouldn't bode well for us to refuse. The whole family was relying on me to read their thoughts and find out what is going on.

We heard them coming and everyone tensed when we finally saw them stepping out of the woods. They didn't look friendly.

I tried reading their thoughts as they were speaking to Carlisle, as he is the head of the Coven, but I couldn't get anything. All they were thinking about was escorting as back to Volterra.

I couldn't help the growl of frustration as I asked Demetri, "why can't I read your thoughts?"

He looked at me with a raised brow, as if I were a child, before saying, "not that it's any of your business but it's because we don't want you to read them, little boy! Now run along and pack."

I had no other choice but to follow his order and as soon as we finished packing they escorted us to the airport where a private jet was waiting.

We were escorted onto the plain by three guards with Demetri and two others were watching and it didn't take long for the plane to take off.

The guards escorting us sat there with stoic faces, not saying anything and not thinking anything else but escorting us to the Kings. I was getting very frustrated because as much as I though I couldn't think of any reason we would be summoned.

**Charlie****'****s P.O.V**

It has been almost four days since my baby girl disappeared. I haven't really been home because I made a promise to find her and I won't stop looking for her.

I check the APB every day hoping for a development and every day I was disappointed to find nothing! I couldn't understand how anyone could just disappear like that.

I was following tips when I got a call from the airport, "Chief Swan, we saw the guy you are looking for, going through customs with a group of people. They boarded a private jet leaving the country, Sir."

"Where are they going?" I ask getting excited.

"I believe the plane is going to Volterra, Italy, Sir,"

"Thank you that is exactly what I needed," I said hanging up the phone.

I stood up and walked to window and thought about what I wanted to do next. I thought of how me and Bella got along over this past year.

I came to a decision and back to my desk phoning the airport and got a ticket for that night.

When all the arrangements was made and I had someone covering my shifts, I left and went home to pack.

As I got home I had this feeling of being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anyone so I went carefully looking for any sign that anyone was in the house, but didn't see anything.

I went to the bathroom to shower and then packed a bag all the while mumbling about getting Edward Cullen and finding out where my sweet Bella is.

I looked at the clock and saw it was time to go but as I opened the door I was startled by two people with red eyes standing in front of me.

They smiled at me and said, "Chief Swan we are here to escort you to the people who can answer your questions."

With that my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favoriting this story. I know that I haven't been updated in awhile but I have a kidney issue that came up, but I will try to update more while stuck in bed...

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Jasper's P.O.V

I was trying to think of a way to tell Bella our story. I was nervous because I didn't know how she would react.

"Sweetheart, can we please tend to your injuries first? After we have you fixed up we will you our story, but I have to warn you it isn't pretty," I asked her and she nodded, wincing in pain.

"Peter is going to check you over and see what needs to be done, ok?" I told her concerned and she smiled a watery smile, clearly in pain.

I walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water to wash away all the grime and blood. As I walked back into the living room Peter said, "Major she needs a lot of stitches to close the wounds, I have the stuff here to do it, but it is going to hurt like a bitch."

I walked over to her and kneeling down I looked her in the eyes asking, "Sweetheart, can I use my gift to help you cope with the pain? Just until we finish stitching you up and resetting your bones, because if I don't you will be in a lot of pain and I don't want you in anymore pain."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as tightly as her frail human hands could, nodding stiffly.

I smiled at her gently, my eyes full of concern as I started pumping her full of peace, taking as much of her pain away as I could.

Peter walked out of the living room to get everything we would need to stitch all the gashes and to set her broken bones.

I started to wash off the blood and grime. Peter came back with the everything he needed and got ready to start working, whispering at vampire speed, "we have about a week before someone is coming for us, Major. I know that they won't be a threat and that we will have a lot of people standing with us, because of her."

I nodded as I continue to wash her body as softly as I could, taking away as much of her pain, but still wincing every time she did.

As Peter stitched up her wounds and I was resetting her arms and legs, I tried thinking of a way to tell her our story and how we came to rescue her.

Peter's P.O.V

As I left the living room to go and get the first aid kit, my knower told me that we have about a week to get ready for someone to come get us. It told me that they weren't a threat and that we will have a lot of people standing with us because of Bella.

I walked back in and got the stuff ready as the Major cleaned her up whispering at vampire speed, "we have about a week before someone comes to get us. They aren't a threat and we will have a lot of people standing behind us because of Bella."

Jasper nodded, a thoughtful look on his face as we worked as softly as we could. It hurt us to cause her more pain, but it needed to be done.

He finished cleaning her up and I started stitching her up as he went to reset her arms and legs.

I could see the worry in his eyes and I knew he was fretting over telling her about our dark past, so I said, "Major, stop worrying over how to tell her our story. She will accept us no matter our past."

He just smiled a tight smile and when we finished I went to get Bella some pain killers.

I smile at her as I handed her the pain killers and a bottle of water and she asked, "so how did you know where to find me?"

"How much do you know bout our past, Sweetheart?" Jasper asks her as I help her sit up so that she could take the pain killers.

"Edward never said much, just that you didn't start out with the Cullens or their diet and that you were created for violence and war," she said.

He frowned at that, but said, "yes, Sweetheart, that is my past in short terms. I don't want to go into full details since you know the gist of our past. As you know I was married to that short boy look alike bitch, but I found out that we weren't mates after your party. I phoned Peter and asked him if I could come up here, but when I got here his knower had told him that you were in danger so we headed back to Forks. We came back for you, Sweetheart because you are our mate."

Bella gaped at them shocked, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Bella's P.O.V

I was listening to Jasper and Peter saying, "Sweetheart, we came back for you because you are our mate!"

I sat there with my mouth hanging open in shock. I couldn't believe my ears! How could I be mated to both Peter and Jasper when Edward said I was his mate?

"How is that possible? Edward said that I was his mate and than left me in the forest! I don't understand? Is it even possible to have two mates?" I asked them, disbelief coloring my voice.

They growled when I spoke of Edward dumping me in the forest, making me shiver.

Jasper said, "Sweetheart, believe me you were never his mate and when we see that pussy of a vampire again we will kill him slowly! He just used you because of the way you smell to him and when he couldn't control his thirst any longer he left you in a dangerous spot. You belong to us, not to that pussy!"

I looked into Jasper's eyes searching for the truth in his words before turning to Peter and doing the same to him before asking concerned, "what if you guys get sick of me and leave me like the Cullens did?"

They growl at this and Jasper said "listen Sweetheart, you belong to us and no one else! We will never leave you, we can't because we already love you too deeply and it would hurt to be away from you. What did that asshole say to you to make you feel like this?"

I looked down biting my lip before sighing and saying, "three day after my party he took me into the woods saying that I was nothing but a distraction to all the Cullens and that he is sick of playing with me and that they were moving and I wasn't welcome. Then he ran away and Victoria found me."

I started sobbing at the end of my story and felt four strong arms enfold me, holding me as I cried, letting out all of my pain.

When I stopped crying I could finally hear that they were purring and I giggled, saying, "you guys sound like big cats."

I moved and hissed when pain shot through my body. Peter got up and got me some more painkillers which I gladly took swallowing them along with a glass of water.

Jasper's P.O.V

As she told us what that little fucker did to her I got really pissed and started thinking about what I can do to him for hurting my mate.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We will get him back for hurting you," I say, starting to purr.

I could hear Peter purr as well and I could feel that he is thinking the same along the same lines that I am.

When she stopped crying I heard the most exquisite giggling coming from her before she said, "you guys sound like big cats."

She shifted on the bed letting out a hiss of pain and I could feel the pain coming from her. Peter got up and got her some pills which she swallowed.

"Sweetheart, we need to tell you that something is headed our way but we don't know if it is bad or good. We do know that a lot of people will stand with us, but we don't want you to worry! We will always protect you."

I felt a huge amount of fear coming from her before she squished it. She nodded, placing her trust in us and we kissed her forehead, watching as she drifted off to sleep.

Peter's P.O.V

I watched as Bella drifted off to sleep. She was the strongest, most beautiful person I have ever met.

She has been through so much, first with what Edward and the Cullens did to her and then with Victoria, yet she survived and even with the unknown heading our way she was able to squash her fear and place her trust in us.

I don't know what I did to deserve such a goddess, but I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy and I knew Jasper felt the exact same way.

Just then my knower started going crazy, throwing information my way and I couldn't contain the big smile forming on my lips.

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy and before he could ask, I say, "The Volturi has sent Demetri to round up all the Cullens, including us, but they are no threat to us. It seems our little mate is directly related to the witch twins."

Jasper looked from me to Bella in astonishment before chuckling quietly, saying, "oh I can't wait to see how this will play out!"


	16. Chapter 16

I want to send out my thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and liking the story so far...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Alec's P.O.V

As we said hello and that we were there to escort him to our masters, Charlie's eyes rolled back and he started falling, so we ran to catch him before he hit the floor and injuring himself in the process.

I caught him and picking him up, carried him to the couch, laying him down gently.

While we waited for Charlie to come around, I called Master Aro to inform him of the new turn of events.

"Master, we had to make contact with Charlie because he wouldn't drop his search for Bella or Edward Cullen, but he passed out."

"That is very unfortunate, but when he comes around explain to him that once he gets here I will explain everything to him. The Cullens will be here in a couple of hours and Demitri is on his way to get the Major and his companion. You can share the plane on the way back," Aro said.

"Ok Master. We will see you soon," I tell him.

As I ended the call I noticed Charlie's breathing and heart rate increased and his eyes were fluttering, sure signs that he was starting to come around.

When he was fully awake I said, "Charlie we are sorry for scaring you like we did, but with your search for Edward Cullen you brought attention to yourself from our leaders. Our masters will answer any questions you may have, once we get there. "

Charlie just nodded his head, got up and went into the kitchen.

We followed him and sat down at the table and I said, "let us introduce ourselves. I am Alec and this is my twin sister Jane. We are vampires and we recently found out that we are related to you and Bella."

He sat frozen, mouth hanging open, in shock while looking back and forth between me and my sister.

"So do you know the fucking Cullens? They know what happen to my daughter and I want answers!" He said angrily.

I nodded, saying, "yes, we know them and they will get what is coming to them. They broke our number one rule when they involved a human in our world, but what they don't know is that you guys are related us."

"Charlie, we need to get going if we want to catch our plane. We have to stop in Texas to pick up some friends," Jane said smiling.

Charlie got up and grabbed his bag before walking out the door.

Jane's P.O.V

As my brother checked in with Master Aro, I took the time to examine Charlie's features as well as all the pictures around the room.

I froze when my eyes landed on one with a girl and I thought 'she looks just like me just with brown hair and brown eyes.'

When Charlie started to come around I went and stood next to the couch just as he opened his eyes.

I smiled as my brother introduced before tuning them out, my thought drifting to Bella and where she could be when I remembered the scents we caught in the forest.

As I came out of my thoughts I noticed the time and I say, "Charlie we need to get going. We have to stop in Texas to pick up some other people who are coming with us to our masters."

I smiled as we walked to the door and Charlie grabbed his bag before walking out.

Demitri's P.O.V

As I got closer to where I could sense the Major and his Captain, I stopped to make a call hoping that he wouldn't get pissed off.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number and he answered quickly, "hello Demitri. I was waiting for your call."

I sighed before saying, "hello Major. I am calling to let you and the captain know that I am coming to escort you to Volterra. The Masters want all the Cullens there."

"Well Demitri, then I will have to inform you that we have found our mate and she is still human.

As he said that I sucked in my breath, asking, "are you talking about the Swan girl?"

"Yes Demitri, I am. She our mate. Why?" He asked.

"Well... her dad is going to be on the plane with Jane and Alec. He wouldn't drop his investigation into Edward Cullen so Master Aro is ordering him to be brought to Volterra as well," I say to him.

"O hell! This isn't how we wanted her reunited with her father. She was taken by another vampire and beaten up pretty badly," Jasper explained making me cringe at the thought of what the witch twins will do when they find out.

"Well Major, I will be there in about two hours. Jane, Alec and Bella's father will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. We will talk more when I get there," I say to him, starting to run again with my team following.

"Ok Demitri. We will see you shortly," he says and i hang up knowing this will be a long trip home.


	17. Chapter 17

Big thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Aro's P.O.V

After I dismissed everyone I asked my brothers to join me in my study to discuss the punishment to be handed out to the Cullens, for not only revealing our secret, but for then abandoning said human in the cruelest of ways.

As I ran to my study I thought of how my old friend broke our number one rule even after spending so much time with us and witnessing the punishment for that crime and more.

The thought of letting the Swans decide the Cullens fate crossed my mind, it would only be fair after what the Cullens did to them.

I made it to my study and waited for my brothers relishing the thought of making the Cullens suffer through not giving them a reason for the summons. In my opinion they should already know why they are summoned.

I hear my brothers coming, so I sat down and waited for them to come through the door. As they came through the door Marcus smiled saying, "the Cullen lines are changing. They are in for a shock when our guests arrive from Texas."

He held out his hand for me to see what he meant and I took it eagerly, scanning his latest memories.

I laughed saying, "o wow! Bella is a rare one my brothers. Not only does she have two mates, but her lines to the Cullens are broken beyond repair."

Caius looked impressed, and for Caius to be impressed by a mere human is big.

"Brothers I called you here so that we can discuss what to do about the Cullens when everyone arrives. We can't let them get away with this! Not only have they let a human know about us and then abandoned said human, but they hurt our family and for that they have to pay," I say angrily.

Both Marcus and Caius nodded and Caius say, "Aro we can't make any decisions yet. The seer will see what we decide."

I nodded just as we heard the phone in the lobby ring. We listened to find out who it is when he heard Heidi say in a sickly sweet voice, "I am sorry Mr. Cullen, but the Kings are in an important meeting and cannot be disturbed. I will ask them to call you back when they are available."

We then heard Carlisle reply, "thank you Heidi, I just wanted to know why we are being summoned to Volterra."

"I am sorry but I don't know, Mr. Cullen. I can however say that you better pack and get ready to leave, my Masters do not like to be kept waiting," she said before she hung up and I laughed as did my brothers

"Good job, Heidi! Go and get lunch and then treat yourself to a shopping trip," I praised her and she thanked me before taking off.

Marcus' P.O.V

As I went to my bothers study, I looked at the lines bonding everyone together and I saw that we have another family line starting to from and I knew that it means Charlie has accepted the twins as family. I could also see the Cullens lines that were connected to Isabella are broken beyond repair.

As I made it into Aro's study I couldn't help but smile when I said, "We have a new family bond forming, meaning Charlie Swan has accepted the twins as family and the Cullen's bonds toward Isabella Swan are broken beyond repair."

Aro took my hand and smiled when he saw the last bond that I didn't reveal. He looked at Caius and said, "Bella is a rare one, my brothers, she has two mates."

Caius looked impressed, which for him was a big deal as he hated humans, but it seems things are going to change and become more interesting around here...


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting. I am sorry I haven't updated lately.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Demetri's P.O.V

After I hung up the phone, I started running faster to where I knew the Major and his SIC was staying, knowing that they would go ballistic after I tell them about what is going on with the Cullens and about Bella's extended family.

When I got close, I started to slow down a little bit as I didn't want to come up on them too fast. I stopped running and started walking into the clearing in front of their house with my hands raised and my neck bared showing them my submission.

I waited nervously until they stepped onto the porch. The Major looked at me calculatingly and I knew he was scanning my emotions for any signs of deceit or threat.

Finding what he was looking for, the Major said, "Demetri, we have a lot to talk about and we have to introduce you our beautiful mate. Just understand that we will protect her from any threat, but first tell us what brought you here."

"Well Major, the Cullens have been summoned to Volterra to stand trial for involving humans in our world without turning or killing them and as it is the Swans are direct family of Jane and Alec, so this case is extra sensitive to the Volturi. You are being summoned as witnesses against the Cullens," I explained to them, watching as their face contorted in shock at the news.

The Major's eyes darkened and he got a sick smile on his face before he said, "finally they will get what is coming to them."

His dark tone of voice along with his smile sent shivers down my spine, making me glad that I wasn't on the wrong side.

"Well come on in, Demetri," the Major said.

I just nodded as I walked into the house in front of them. They were very vigilant and would never turn their back to anyone until they fully trusted them.

As we walk into the house I caught a mouth watering smell, making my mouth filled with venom and as I licked my lips, I asked, "who is that sweet smelling person?"

I could feel my eyes turning black with thirst, but all of a sudden extreme calm surrounded me. Closing my eyes I turned to the Major, saying, "thank you, Major."

He nodded before answering my question, "that is our mate so be don't try anything!"

I looked at him, astonishment clear on my face, but I nodded my understanding. I would never cross that line, just the thought sent shivers of fear down my spine.

I held my breath as we walked further into the house, with them leading me into the living room where a beautiful girl layed on the couch, watching us.

They went over to her kissing her on the cheek before introducing me, "Sweetheart, this is Demetri. He is here to take us to Volterra for a meeting with the kings."

She looked over to me and smiled a gentle smile, saying, "hi Demetri. I'm Bella."

Jasper's P.O.V

We heard Demetri's slow approach and went out to greet him as I was scanning his emotions for deceit or threat, but finding none I greeted him before leading him into the house.

As we entered I felt his blood lust spike and I quickly sent him waves of calm telling him that it was our mate he was smelling and that he better watch himself if he wanted to live.

We entered the living room and after kissing Bella on the cheek I introduced Demetri telling Bella that he was here to escort us to Volterra for a meeting with the kings, monitoring Bella's emotions closely, feeling a little bit of nervousness, but I could also feel her complete trust in me and Peter to keep her safe.

Peter P.O.V

I was watching them go through the introductions and when they finished I looked at Jasper before saying, "Major we should tell her the truth about what's going on."

He nodded and I knelt down beside her, looking her in the eye saying, "Darlin' you know that we won't keep anything from you so we will explain exactly what's going on. Firstly you and your dad are related to the witch twins, as everyone likes to call them, but their names are Jane and Alec. We will be meeting them and your dad tomorrow."

She looked me with panic filled eyes before asking "is my dad going to die?"

I shook my head saying, "no Darlin', he isn't. I'm not sure what will happen, but I know they won't kill him."

She let out a breath of relief and nodded so I continued, "secondly, the Cullens have been summoned to stand trial for involving humans in our world without changing or killing them and we are called as witnesses."

She nodded her understanding and Jasper said, "we need figure out what is going to happen when we get there because I don't want the Cullens around her."

Bella growled out, "they fucking better not come near me!"

We all looked at her in shock before bursting out in laughter promising her we wouldn't allow them to come near her.


	19. Chapter 19

i want to thank everyone for reading reviewing and favd. i want to say hang in there with my story i hope to update more often after the beginning of the month. All mistakes are mine alone sorry...

i dont own anything...

Jane P.O.V

As we drove to the airport i called Demetri to check. he picked after the second ring "hey janie what up." he said. i growled "dont call me that demi what is the new." i said quickly. he just laughed "well jane i am with the major and captain and your neice bella."he told me i just smiled. "how is she doing demetri?" i asked him.

He sighed "she was kidnap after cullen left her in the forest and tortured badly when the major and captain rescure her. she is healing she should be able to move a little better when you get here tomorrow." he said in one breath. "are they treating her good demetri." i said trying to keep calm. "yes they are jane dont worry." he answered. "ok we have charlie with us we should be there around mid morning ok." i said as i hung up.

We pulled in the parking lot and headed to the jet. as we sat down i looked at charlie and sighed cause once i tell him what happen he will be hurt knowing he couldnt protect bella like a dad. i looked at alec and he gave me a sad smile and nodded.

We all sat down and i looked at charlie and he looked at me "charlie i have something to tell you about bella. she is with someone of ours and when cullen left her in the forest someone that knew her from the cullens kidnapped her and tortured her badly til our friends recused her." i looked at him when i was done and he had tears in his eyes.

i went over to him and hugged him as he belamed himself over this. "dont worry she get her payback and we will bring her justice for everything done wrong to her." i told him and he growled as he said "i want to confront them assholes that call themselves a family." i laughed at his growl "dont worry charlie you both will." i smiled as he nodded.

Alec P.O.V

i listened to what happened to our neice and held a growl in as we boarded the jet. i heard my twin sigh and looked at her a gave her a sad smiled and nodded for her to tell him. i know he will be hurt but he will be ok.

As my sister told him what happen i could tell how hurt he is. i sat there as she hugged him told him they will get payback for all the wrong doings that the cullens has done. he caught me by surpise when he growled like us. we all laughed at this and promise him that they both will get their say.

I called the brothers to check in and give them an update. they picked up on the second ring "hello alec how is everything." aro said as marcus and cauis said hello to. " well master we are the way to dallas to pick up Demetri and major and his SIC the captain. we also found out that our neice bella is with them to. " i told them the rest of it while watching charile sob in my sisters arms. "well alec the cullens will suffer along with victoria for everything." aro and the brothers growled.

"yes master we should be in dallas mid morning and then there in a day and half." i told them " ok alec take care of bella and charlie and we will see you guys when you guys get back here." they said.

A/N: i know it short but i have been dealing with kidney issues so bear with me...


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT...

Carlisle's P.O.V

We were almost to Italy and we were still confused as to why we were called there. It was strange for the brothers to just summoned someone without cause and we didn't do anything wrong. Maybe they were having problems with rogue vampires or the Romanians were planning another rebellion and they needed our help.

"Has anyone come up with a reason why we are being summoned? I know we haven't done anything wrong and I haven't heard anything about a rebellion against the Volturi," I asked.

I look at everyone but they just shook their heads.

"Alice can you please scan our futures to see if they have made a decision about us yet?" I asked her.

Nodding her head, her eyes glazed over as she looked into the future. She came out and shook her head saying, "everything is still blurry so they haven't decided anything yet."

Something was wrong. Why would the Volturi summon us, but keep us in the dark as to the reason. It just didn't make sense.

The captain announced we were about to land and that we should please fasten our seatbelts. We didn't need to, but we needed to keep up the human charade so we fastened our seatbelts and waited rather impatiently as the plane landed and for us to be able to leave.

We gathered our carry-on luggage and left the plane, getting into the cars that the Volturi had sent for us and took off towards the castle.

"Are we meeting with brothers as we soon we arrive?" I ask the guard that was driving our car, but he just shook his head no before saying, "The Masters will meet with you in three days, but untill then you will stay in your appointed rooms, unless you need to hunt."

We all gasped in shock at the way we were being treated and the guard just smirked at us. I didn't understand how Aro could treat us this way after asking us to abruptly drop our lives to come to his aid.

We arrive at the castle and were escorted to our rooms like common captives. Entering our rooms, everyone started, "This is bullshit Carlisle! Why are the brothers treating us like criminals? Do they think that we broke the law?"

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out when we meet them." I sighed sitting down on one of the plush sofas. At least the rooms were furnished to the standards we are used to.

Aro's P.O.V.

When the Cullen's entered the castle they were escorted to their rooms like we instructed and when they started yelling at each other we shook in anger. It was clear now that the Cullen's believe themselves superior and above the law. Clearly they didn't think that we would ever find out about the games they play with the humans.

My cellphone rang and looking at the caller ID I moved into my soundproof study before answering, "hello Demetri. How is everything?"

"Master I am currently with the Major and the Captain and Bella is here with them as well. She was kidnapped by another vampire after the Cullen's left and she was tortured badly before the Major and Captain managed to rescue her. Jane and Alec has Charlie and they are on their way to Dallas to pick us up. We should be there within the next day or two," Demetri updated me.

"excellent! Please just take care of them and we will get them their revenge soon!" I said before hanging up.

I looked at my brothers and sighing heavily i said, "it looks like they did more damage than we thought."

Caius looked like he wanted to go over to the Cullen's room and tear them apart slowly. Caius doesn't like humans much, but even he wouldn't treat them as badly as the Cullen's treated this poor girl.

"I can't believe that those bastard just left a human with a vengeful vampire after her. The Major and the Captain will be out for Cullen blood, you know that right?" he asked me with a deep scowl on his face and I just nodded.

"We just have to wait and hope that Bella will be up for what is to come! But no matter what, we will help her through this ordeal, along with her mates ."

They nodded in support because they understand that she will be hurt even more before this is over.

**Meanwhile back in Dallas... **

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up with a start and Jasper rushed to my side asking, "what is the matter, Sweetheart?"

I looked at him and sighed before saying, "I dreamt about three vampires. They were talking about how they will help me get through what is to come."

He looked at me and smiled, saying, "Well Sweetheart, I don't think that was a dream. I think you were there in spirit."

Just then Demetri comes in and asks me, "well Bella, are you ready to head out? Just think, soon you can get revenge on those pussies who call themselves vampires and believe that they are superior to everyone."

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, Demetri, lets go kick their candy asses."

Jasper picked me up and carried me out to the truck where Peter was already waiting. I lean up and kissed bith their cheeks, saying, "well boys, let's get going so we can this over with. I want to move on from what that fucked up family did to us!"

They smiled and Peter said, "well Darlin' let's get going then. Jane and Alec will be at the airport in a little while."

As we took off I had a feeling things will get worse before I can heal fully. I don't think I can handle more pain, but with my mates with me I will face anything.


	21. Chapter 21

A big thank you for reading and reviewing.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Bella's P.O.V

As we arrived at the airport, I started to get worried about how this meeting will go. I knew my two vampires would protect me no matter what, but I was nervous about the hearing and being in close proximity with so many vampires.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, they will love you like just as much as we do and they will protect you from the Cullens. I promise that nothing will happen to you as long as we live," Jasper said when he felt my swirling emotions

I kissed his cheek as he said that, pushing all my love towards him.

I look up as I heard the sound of an approaching airplane and Jasper got out before turning back and holding his hand out to help me out just as the jet landed. We headed over to the jet as the door opened and a small blond girl stepped out, smiling as she saw me, which helped to settle my nerves and I managed to smile back.

After the small blonde girl stepped out and made her way down the stairs, my my dad stepped out and i yelled, "DADDY!" He ran to me and I started to cry as soon as he grabbed me in a hug. We held onto each other like we were never going to let go and he cooed soothing words into my ear as I cried, letting go of all the worry and fear I've been feeling up to now.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry that I didn't protect you like I was suppose to! Please forgive me?" He said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Daddy, you couldn't have done anything to help me. You have always been my protector daddy, but I couldn't let you get hurt because I got involved with vampires," I say to him smiling as I lean over and kiss his cheek.

He smiled, wiping his tears from his eyes and handed me back to Jasper, saying, "sorry baby girl, but this old man can't hold you anymore. You out grew that."

"Ok darlin', we need to introduce you to the rest of your family so that we can get going," Peter said to me while walking over to us.

I smile at him and nodded, "ok Pete, introduce me to them."

I looked over at the strangers nervously as Peter said, "ok darlin', this is Jane Volturi and her brother Alec."

I smile at them nervously and said, "hi, I'm Bella and I've heard that we are family."

They smiled at my words, saying, "yes sweet Bella, we are and we are very happy to finally meet you."

Jane's P.O.V

As the plane landed, I couldn't help the smile gracing my face at the thought of finally meeting Isabella. I was giddy, almost vibrating where I stood as the doors opened and I saw her being helped out of a car by Major Whitlock.

As I walked down the steps, my rage skyrocketed when I saw her arms and legs were wrapped up, but quickly smiled again as she yelled, "Daddy!l when she saw Charlie behind me.

Charlie ran to her, grabbing her ina tight hug and as I watched the emotional reunion I wanted to cry for them. My brother wrapped his arms around me and I knew this was affecting him too especially as it was caused by those fucking wimpy Cullens. I held in my growl at the thought of them as I didn't want to scare Isabella.

Peter came over smiling softly saying, "the bags are loaded and as soon as we introduce you guys we can get going."

I nodded in thanks and we headed over to the small group as Charlie handed Isabella back to Jasper. I couldn't help the longing I felt when I noticed him relax as she settled back into his arms.

Peter introduced us to her and we all got on the plane to make the trip back home. I could tell Bella was nervous, but I was going to do my best to reassure her on the plane.

Victoria's P.O.V

I sat in the tree, outside the cabin were I held Bella, thinking about how to get my revenge on that bitch! It was her fault that my James was killed and she will pay!

I finally came up with a brilliant plan, not only would the bitch pay, but the Cullens would as well. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, I would go to Volterra and get the kings to help me.

O Bella you think you are safe, but you ain't. I will get you for all of this and I will make sure you suffer...


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and favoriting. I also want to send out big thanks to XxJasper'sAngelXx for beta'ing my story..

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Aro's P.O.V

The Cullen's arrived at the castle and were escorted to their rooms. We could hear them screaming and shouting at each other about the way they were treated and I couldn't help but scoff. Did they forget about Isabella so quickly and easily? Did she mean so little to them?

My bothers and I were hiding in my study, waiting until the others arrive before we grant the Cullen's the audience they demanded. Demetri and the others should be here tomorrow.

"Brother, what are we going to do while we wait for the others to come home with our guest?" Caius asked quickly, a deep frown on his face at the noise coming from the Cullen's rooms.

I couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped before saying, "I don't know yet, but we need to stay hidden from the Cullen's and keep our minds blank so that the mind reader doesn't read our thoughts."

I know that all of us were in a hurry to end this. We were all getting sick of the drama the Cullen's were causing.

Just then the phone on my desks starts ringing and I answer it reluctantly only to be told by our human secretary that a vampire by the name of Victoria is on the line and demanding to speak to me immediately.

I look over at my brothers, all three of us having the same look of surprise on our faces. I quickly tell the secretary to put her through.

"Hello this is Aro speaking, how can I help you?" I say in a neutral voice, not wanting to give anything away.

The tinkling voice of a female vampire comes over the line saying, "My king, this is Victoria. I request a meeting with you and the brothers. It's about a coven of vampires who exposed our secret to a human and then left her alive and unchanged with the knowledge."

When I looked back to my brothers I saw an evil grin on their faces and I smiled before saying, "of course, Victoria, that's a serious matter. Be here in three days, no sooner and no later."

I ended the call before turning to my brothers and we discussed our plan for the red-headed bitch.

**Meanwhile with ****C****ullen****'****s**

Alice's P.O.V

I keep trying to get a vision of what is going on, but my visions keep coming up blank. It scares me and it's giving me the vampire equivalent of a headache and so I do the last thing I want to do, but I was left with no choice.

I pick up my cell phone and dial the one person who will be able to help us out.

"What do you want?" he answers, anger clear in his voice.

I sigh sadly before saying, "Jazz we need your help. We have been summoned to Volterra, they even sent a guard to escort us here and we don't know why. We've been shown to our rooms, but we haven't been able to get an audience with the Kings. I'm really scared, I can't see anything..."

He growled and said, "well how about this, you can rot in hell and you can take your precious family with you."

I was shocked when he said that, but quickly recovered saying, "Jazz you have to help us because I'm your mate and I demand that you come and help us."

He just laughed and hung up, leaving me gaping like a fish.

When I recovered from my shock, I looked over at the rest of my family, saying, "I don't know what is happening. My visions keep coming up blank like someone has decided to let us know what's going on and Jazz is still angry at me. I hope we get out of this alive, I mean we didn't do anything wrong and Carlisle is friends with Aro, so what is going on?"

Everyone just shook their heads, all of us coming up blank.

Edward's P.O.V

I listened in as Alice phoned Jasper and I hope that he will come and help us out of here. He is her mate so he won't let anything happen to her.

I couldn't believe the things he said to her and the way he laughed when he hung up sent shivers down my spine and I started to question if they truly were mates. I started to get a really bad feeling about what's going on.

A/N: Ok guys I know this chapter is short, but I am leading up to everyone meeting up at the castle.


	23. Chapter 23

I want to send out thanks to everyone who is really liking my first story.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS WONDERFUL PLOT...

Jasper's P.O.V

We were almost there when my cell started ringing and I looked at the caller ID to see who was calling me.

I growled at the name displayed on the screen, but I picked up, barking out, "what do you want?"

"We need your help Jazz! The bothers summoned us to Volterra, even going so far as sending guards to escort us and we have no idea why," she says in a whiny voice, making me shudder at the irritating sound.

"Why should I help you?" I asked with a loud growl.

"Well... as your mate I demand you to help us," she tried to say forcefully, but I just laughed before hanging up.

I looked at everyone and we all burst out laughing at Alice's failed attempt to manipulate me to helping them.

"Is she so stupid that she would think that you would help them," Bella asked disbelievingly.

I shrugged, saying, "who knows, but we need to get ready to landing and when we get to the castle we need to get a doctor to check you over to see how you are healing, Sweetheart. All this traveling couldn't have been good for you."

Bella scowled at the thought, but knowing I wouldn't relent she nodded.

Bella P.O.V

We finally landed and headed to the castle to meet the kings. I started to get really nervous because I know the number one rule is keeping vampires a secret from humans. And both Charlie and me were humans who knew about the supernatural world.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I looked at Jasper growling at him for manipulating my emotions, making everyone laugh.

We finally reached the castle and Jane looked at me and smiled before saying, "don't worry, Bella. No one will hurt you. We are family now."

I smiled at her and nodded. Jasper picked me up and everyone gathered around, forming a protective circle around us as we walked through the castle and made our to a big wooden door with intricate carvings. Jane knocked on the door and I heard some yell for us to come in.

Jane opened the door allowing us to walk through the door. I saw three men sitting in comfortable looking chairs around a fire. The one in middle stood up and smiled before saying, "welcome Isabella and Charlie. Major, Captain thank you for coming."

I shied away, snuggling into Jasper's neck and he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Bella, they won't hurt you," Peter whispered in my ear, trying to soothe my nerves.

I giggled as his breath tickled my ear and turned to Jasper, asking, "Jasper can you please put me down? My legs are starting to hurt from being in this position for so long."

"Of course Sweetheart. Do you mind my kings?" he asked turning to look at the three rulers.

"Of course not. Please sit her on the couch so that she can stretch out while we talk about the Cullens and Victoria." The middle king said with a kind smile.

I shivered when he mentioned their names and the thoughts it brought back.

Aro's P.O.V

I heard them enter the castle so I said, knowing she would hear me, "Jane bring everyone to my study, my dear."

We waited as they slowly made their way through the castle and when Jane knocked on the door I yelled for them to come in.

When they entered, I was stunned to see the condition Bella was in, but I held in my growl as I stood up and greeted them. I couldn't help but notice that Bella got a little scared when I was standing to close to her so I backed up.

After Peter whispered reassurances in her ear she asked the Major to put her down and he turned to us asking if we would mind and I quickly reassured him that it was fine and that she could stretch while we talked about the Cullens and Victoria and I saw her shiver at their names.

The Major moved to put her down and Jane went to get more pillows so that Bella could be made as comfortable as possible.

"Bella, I know this will be hard for you, but we need to know your side of the story and what happened to you after the Cullens left." I said in a sympathetic voice.

She nodded at me, grabbing the Major and Captain's hands, obviously needing their support and comfort to get through this. My heart truly went out to her, but we needed to know everything in order to make the right decisions.

She took a deep breath, before asking, "can they hear us?"

I shook my head saying, "no my dear, they can't. This room is soundproof."

She nodded, saying, "good, because I don't want them to know that I am here until the trail."

She tightened her grip on her mates hands before starting, "I moved to Forks to live with my dad when my mom remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband. When I started at the small high school I first saw them at lunch. After lunch I had a biology class with Edward and all through the class he glared at me with black eyes and I couldn't understand what I did. He disappeared for a week before coming back and acting as if nothing ever happened. About a week later he started to talk to me, dropping hints that left me wondering about him and so I did some research, causing me to find out that they were vampires. We started dating and everything went good until they took me to watch them play baseball. That's where Victoria, James and Laurent come in. James thought it would be fun to track me and then kill me. I guess the challenge was too much to resist... to make a long short, James lured me away from Alice and Jasper to an abandoned ballet studio where he hit me around before he bit me before everyone killed him and Edward sucked out the venom. Then my birthday happened a simple paper cut ended the party and three days later he left me in forest saying horrible things and i got kidnapped by Victoria who tortured me until Peter and Jasper rescued me."

I looked at everyone, seeing the furious looks on their faces, growls rumbling loudly from deep within their chests at everything this girl had to endure. It was at that moment that I decided that the Volturi would protect her with everything we had!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:****I want to send out big thanks to everyone who is reading****,**** favoriting and reviewing. And thanks to my lovely beta XxJasper****'****sAngelxX.**

**I DON****'****T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT...**

Emmett's P.O.V

As we sat in our room trying to come up with ideas for why we were being held like this without reason, I started to think about my little sister and how much I miss her. I still can't believe that we left her like we did. I couldn't stop the growl that came out as I said, "This is bullshit! They can't just keep us here without a meeting to tell us what is going on!"

The others just stared at me like I've grown a second head as I paced back and forth. They weren't used to outbursts from me, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. Since we left Bella I haven't been myself and my emotions quickly got the best of me, hence the pacing and the outburst.

"I know son, but we will find out as soon as they are ready to meet with us. Please just try to be patient, ok?" Carlisle said in his usual calm manner and I just nodded.

I looked around at the others before I pulled my Rosie up from the couch and sitting down settling her into my lap for a cuddle, hoping that we would come out of this alive.

Alice's P.O.V

I kept trying to see the future to find out what is going on, but i kept coming up blank. It seemed hopeless and the black holes in my vision gave me a vampire version of a migraine. I couldn't even see our family further in the future and that scared me.

Finally I was hit with a vision and we are standing in the throne room with the brothers, their wives and the guard, but when the doors opens the vision goes blank.

When I came back to myself everyone was looking at me with hopeful eyes, so I told them, "We meet with the brothers, their wives and the guards tomorrow, but before anything is said the door opens and the vision goes blank."

Everyone nodded before going back to cuddling their mates, with the exception of Edward and me. He just slumped in his chair, staring of into space and I sat there rubbing my face in frustration, trying to figure everything out, but I had a bad feeling about the meeting. I really wish that my mate was here like he is suppose to be, but the asshole isn't because he is still throwing a hissy fit over what happened at the human bitch's party.

Edward's P.O.V

When Alice told us about finally meeting the brothers and how her vision cut off, I had a sense of dread settle over me. I concentrate on the thoughts around us, trying to read the guards thoughts, but I realize that I couldn't get a read on anyone.

I gasp at this realization gaining the attention of my family, so I told them, "I can't read anyone's thoughts except for the vampires in this room! What the hell is going on?"

Everyone sat frozen, stunned into silence as this has never happened before. Not only couldn't Alice see what was going on, but I couldn't read anyone's minds. This is bad, really bad...


	25. Chapter 25

I want to send out thanks to all my readers for reading favoriting and reviewing. I went to doctors yesterday and I have to have a surgery on my kidney on the 17th, but I will try to get at least three chapters out before then.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE WONDERFUL PLOT. .

Aro's P.O V

I couldn't believe what this human girl has been through since meeting the Cullen's.

"Bella my dear, we will get revenge on the Cullen's how ever you want, but first we need to let the doctor check you over, ok?" I said as the doctor walked through the door.

We all talked softly as the doctor was checking Bella over. Charlie looked at me and asked, "When can we deal with that fucking family? I hate them so much for what they did to my girl and I want to make sure they suffer!"

I smiled at him and laughed wickedly, saying, "Me and my brothers are going to talk to them after we know that Bella is doing ok. We will talk to them first before bringing you guys in, introducing her mates when you all come in."

I looked at everyone to see what they though of our plan and they smiled and nodded their approval, knowing that it will cause a major shock for the pissy Cullen's.

The doctor finished his exam before announcing, "Well, her arms and legs are healing nicely, but the traveling caused them to bruise further. The brand will unfortunately always be there, but it will fade over time. I will give you some cream to rub on her legs and arms for the bruises and I will give you a prescription for pain killers."

We all smiled, happy that it the traveling didn't cause any more damage.

"Well brothers, it is time to deal with Cullen's," I said as we got ready for the meeting, moving toward the throne room.

Bella's P.O.V

I finally got done with my doctor's exam and got some good news, but I will always have a reminder of what that bitch and that fucking family did to me. I really hated the thought of being branded and I knew every time that I saw it, it would bring back my time in that place with Victoria.

I was thankful that I got a better family and two mates now and I was going to be strong for them.

As Aro announced that it time to get ready for the meeting/trail I felt really vengeful and I asked Jane if she had a dress that I could wear, I really wanted the Cullen's to see what they lost when they abandoned me. Jane nodded and rushed out to go get it, knowing what I had in mind and Alec took Charlie to his room so he could get ready as well.

"Guys go get ready. I am going to take a shower with Jane's help before getting dressed," I say to my wonderful mates before kissing their cheeks as they left, unwillingly, to get ready.

When Jane returned she helped to the bathroom before starting the shower. She helped me undress as I couldn't do it myself with my banged up arms. She tenderly helped me into the shower, letting the hot water soothe my tense and aching muscles. I thought back to everything has happen so far, getting angrier and angrier at everything that I had to go through because that fucked up family liked to play human.

When I was ready, Jane helped me wash away the grime from traveling and with that the pain that was caused to me, strengthening my resolve to be strong for what is coming.

Jane helped me back to the bedroom before holding up the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen. I smiled at her and said, "Wow Jane, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it Bella, now let's get you ready for the meeting. You need to look more beautiful than ever to show those freaks just what they threw away," she said slipping the dress over my head before helping me over to the vanity to do my hair and my make-up, also covering up the brand with concealer.

Victoria's P O.V

I got to Italy a bit earlier than expected and as I waited for the day that I was to meet the kings I spent my time thinking how brilliant I was in thinking about getting the Volturi to kill the human bitch that was responsible for my sweet James' death.

I realized that I had to feed since I haven't hunted in about a week and I wished James was here to go hunting with me, but he isn't because he always had to play with his food.

I found my next meal in a bar, he was so drunk that his instincts didn't even register the danger as I flirted with him and got him to follow me outside to an alley. I bit him, relishing in the warm blood as it soothed the burn in my throat, but also draining him quickly and painlessly. I disposed of the body quickly, not wanting the wrath of the Volturi on my head before running at a leisurely pace to Volterra, excited for what would happen once I told the kings of the human bitch knowing about vampires.


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to send out thanks to everyone for making this story a hit and to XxJasper****'****sAngelxX thank you for helping me on this story... **

**I DON****'****T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS PLOT...**

Aro's P.O.V

As my brothers and I walked to meet up with our old friend who turned out to be a big coward and a law breaker, thoughts of what they did to that poor girl kept running through my head, angering me more and more. I wondered if their insanity was due to their unnatural diet, their constant thirst driving them mad.

"We will get all the facts from these freaks, but leave their punishment up to Bella, her father and her mates. After we hear them out and if they deny the charges we will bring them in," I whisper almost silently before we entered the throne room and they nodded before they put on their usual faces.

As the doors to the throne room swung open before us, I called the guard and told them to stand by and not to act unless Bella or Charlie were threatened in any way. They nodded and bowed before they went to stand by the wall as we heard Alec leading the Cullen's to the throne room.

As they entered, I got up and greeted them like I always greet my long time" friends", "Greetings, my old friends. It's been far too long."

I walked up to Carlise to shake his hand in greeting, but also to see his life through his thoughts, but he stepped back saying, "I won't shake your hand until we know why we are here and why we are being treated like common criminals."

I smiled at him deviously before walking back to my throne and sitting down, saying, "Well my old friend, we have received an interesting report about how you and your family have committed a crime. Apparently you broke our number one rule and you are here for a trail."

They all stared at me with shock before they vehemently started to deny it. I stood up and they all kept quiet. I asked, "So you all didn't let a human in on our secret before abandoning her still alive and human?"

They stood there looking at me like I have grown a second head with a pair of horns, before Carlise answered, "No, Aro my old friend, we didn't! We know what would happen if we did."

I just nodded and sat back down, looking down at them thoughtfully and sighed, asking, "Can you please tell me the truth about this family." I pointed to the big guy, Emmett.

He nodded and walked up to us and started the story on how Bella met them and she got to know them and how he got to love her as a little sister. He also told us how Edward and Alice controlled her life and what happened on her birthday party and how Carlisle forced them all to leave when Edward demanded it. I could hear the love he had for Bella and I could see the pain in his eyes over leaving her.

I looked at the rest of them, disgusted and said, "Thank you Emmett. We have a witness to testify against you, so please wait a minute while someone goes to get them."

Emmett's P.O.V

As we were being led to the throne room by Alec, I got a really bad feeling about what is going on. Carilse acted like nothing was going to happen, hell even Rosalie is acting like noting was wrong. I'm beginning to wonder if she truly is my mate because since I told her how I miss my baby sister, my Belly bear, she has distanced herself from me.

As we approach the throne room, I get a strong wiff of Bella's scent. I was about to say something about it, but I noticed that the other's didn't catch it, so I didn't say anything.

Aro greeted us like we were long time friends before he went to shake Carlise's hand. I was shocked when he stepped back and said, "I won't shake your hand until we know why we are here and why we are being treated like common criminals."

I stood there knowing what was about to happen, knowing that they will deny it, but I was planning to come forth and tell them the truth.

Aro asked me to come forward and tell the truth and so I did, knowing that my family will shun me for it, but I didn't care. I told them about how we met Bella and how she found out about us. I told them how I felt about her being my little sister. I looked down, ashamed of myself and the family.

Aro stood up and said, "We have a witness so if you'll just give us a minute someone will go and get them."

I walked back to the family, but a slap from Rose made me step back. She was radiating fury and hatred when she said, "You just sent us all to our death just because you miss a human bitch."

I frowned, shaking my head, but I kept quiet, standing off to the side, waiting for the door to open to reveal the witness.

I heard people talking and I knew those voices. Looking up I saw her standing with Jane's help. She was all bruised and bandaged, which angered me immensely, but I pushed it down and I smiled at her nervously.

My heart soared when she smiled back, opening her arms for a hug. I ran to her and picked her up, sobbing, "I am so sorry, Bella."

I knew then that I would be ok...


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting. ****Also a**** big thanks to my beta****,**** with****out**** her ****-**** don****'****t know where ****I**** would be****,**** XxJasper****'****sAngelxX**

**I DON****'****T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE WONDERFUL PLOT...**

Carlisle's P.O.V

As Aro told us about the witness I was stunned because we didn't do anything wrong and I couldn't believe that anyone would want to get us into trouble.

When we saw who they brought in I couldn't believe my eyes. We were stunned, frozen in shock as Emmett ran forward, picking her up and sobbing into her tiny form.

"How could you Bella? Don't' you know what you have done to us, your family, and your mate?" I growl at her furiously. I couldn't understand why she would do something like this after all that we have done for her.

She looked at us and laughed before saying, "Well first of all, I didn't do anything wrong except to fall in love with a boy who thought he knew everything and a coven of freaks pretending to be a family. Said family left me defenseless, knowing that a demented vampire was after me for revenge. Victoria tortured me for days until my true mates rescued me."

She then turned her back to us, looking at Jane asking her, "Can you and Emmett please help me to my sit down before I continue?"

Jane and Emmett just nodded before helping her to a plush chair next to the thrones, that I only notice now .

I turned to Edward who just stood there with black eyes, staring at Bella with a look of betrayal on his sweet face.

That look on my sons face sent me over the edge and with a feral growl I lunged at Bella. I didn't make it far before pain worse than that of the change came over me and I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Tsk tsk Carlisle, you should know better than to attack a Volturi guest, besides we still need to hear what she has to say." Jane said with an evil smirk.

When she released me from my torture, I stood up slowly, with the help of Edward and Esme. I walked back to my family feeling defeated, not understanding how Bella could care so little about us.

Alice's P.O.V

I can't believe that this little bitch is the cause of all our problems. She was responsible for the horrible way we have been treated since those vile guards showed up on our doorstep.

"Bella, how could you do this to your best friend and your family?" I asked her sadly, fake venom tears shining in my eyes at her betrayal.

She just looked us with this really intense stare that scared the hell out of me.

"Well Alice, for one you are not my best friend and as for you freaks being my family... I don't think so, I found my family here with the Volturi. Jane and Alec are my family by blood and Emmett is my soul brother. Family don't do to each other what you did to me," She said with a sinister smile.

I tried to look into the future to see what was going to happen to us, but all I could see was Jasper and he was happy with someone who wasn't me.

I couldn't contain my growl filled with fury and hatred as I ran towards her only to be stopped by two pairs of black eyes who belong to none other than Peter and Jasper.

I smiled at Jasper, happy and relieved that he finally showed up to help with us out of this mess.

"Jasper! I'm so glad that you finally saw reason and came to help your mate and family out of this mess that this fucking human bitch got us into!" I said, but he just laughed as he walked over to Bella and caressed her cheek before saying, "Oh Alice... I ain't here for you or them, but I am here to help and support our mate."

With that he turned to Bella, saying, "Sweetheart it's time for your pain medication and don't say you don't need them because I can feel your pain."

She just nodded and kissed his cheek as he leaned down.

I hiss at him, hurt and angry at the way he was treating me, before stomping back to the family. I was scanning the future frantically, trying to figure out a way to get us out of this nightmare.

Edward's P.O.V

I heard the doors open and when I looked up I was shocked to see who entered. Carlisle asked her why she would do this and she laughed before saying that she was stupid to fall for a boy and a family of freaks who left her to a demented vampire. He looked toward me and something on my face sent him over the edge because he lunged at her, but Jane used her power on him.

I ran over and helped him up before we walked back to stand with the rest of the family.

When the drama between Alice and Jasper was over, I finally opened my mouth and said, "I can't believe that you would send us to our deaths just because I broke up with you."

She looked me and started to giggle hysterically. When she finally calmed down she said, "Um... Eddy, I didn't do anything! You and your fucking freak of a family did this to yourselves. After you left me in the forest, Victoria showed up, kidnapping me! She tortured me for days, just because you killed her fucking mate."

She look away before pulling her shirt up to show us all of her scars and a big V that was branded into her skin. I just stared at it in disgust when she said softly, "I will always have a reminder from the night that you destroyed me."

I knew somewhere deep down that we were going to suffer big time...


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all for all the reviews and favorites and of course reading. This might be the last chapter til after surgery...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT...

Aro's P.O.V

"Order!" I yelled as I stood up from my throne causing a shocked silence to fall over the room.

"Now that everyone is finally quiet, we can start the trial for the Cullen coven. They are charged with exposing our secret to a human and then leaving said human alive and unchanged. They are also charged with killing one half of a mated pair without taking care of the other half."

There were a couple of hisses coming from the guard after I was done explaining the charges.

"Now we will call forth our witnesses, starting with Bella. Now Bella, can please tell us your story. I know it is hard for you, but rest assured that no one here will hurt you!."

She looked at me and nodded. I looked around and saw the grim looks on the Cullens faces and I knew that they knew their fate had been sealed.

Bella took a deep breath, centering herself before she started to tell her story. Jasper and Peter held her hands, supporting her like only a mate could. I heard everyone hiss when she got to the point in her story where Edward left her in the woods, the words he said to break her spirit angering everyone, but not as much as the fact that Victoria, out for revenge found her and kidnapped her. After she told everyone the torture she had endured for days, I could see my guard watching her with awe and respect. A normal human wouldn't have survived and if they did they would've been insane by the end of such and ordeal.

"Thank you, Bella. Now I have got questions for the you, Cullens." I said as I got up from my throne, pacing back and forth as it helps me think.

As I started the questioning, I noticed everyone looking at them with black eyes, filled with anger and hate. "Now Edward, did you know that Victoria was there in the woods when you broke this poor girls heart?" Ii asked as I sat back down, looking him straight in the eye.

He stood there looking guilty. He sighed, saying, "Yes I knew she was there. I heard her thoughts, but she was just focused on killing Bella, I didn't hear anything about torture."

I heard Bella gasp and let out an intimidating growl for a human, yelling at Edward, "How could you do that to me and my father?"

He looked her straight in the eyes before saying, "Because I knew you weren't my mate, but I wasn't going to allow that monster to have you either!"

Everyone but the Cullens looked stunned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW I WASN'T YOUR MATE, YOU FUCKING VIRGIN ASSHOLE?" Bella yelled at him and I heard some of the guard laugh at her remark.

I sighed before asking, "Did your family know about this Edward?"

He nodded, saying, "Yes they did, except for Emmett, because he would have told her."

I heard a vicious growl and when I looked up I saw both the Major and his SIC looking ready to tear every member of that coven, limb from limb.

The Major growled out, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU GUYS LET HIM PLAY WITH HER FUCKING EMOTIONS LIKE A FUCKING PET. YOU GUYS AREN'T VAMPIRES, YOU ARE FUCKIN' MONSTERS!"

I stood up and walked to him slowly before putting my hand on his shoulder before saying, "Soon, my son! Soon you can have revenge for your mate." He nodded reluctantly and stood down.

"Now Carlisle, why did you let him do that to her?" I asked him, confused as he was always to more humane one of our race.

He just looked at me blankly before saying, "Because she's just a human. A pet like all humans should be."

I looked at him stunned! Growling I grabbed his hand to see what he was hiding. I close my eyes as I watch his memories before I through his hand away from me in disgust. He looked at me and smiled smugly and I had to stop myself from wiping that smile off of his face.

"How could you do that to all those girls? Not even the cruelest of our race would do something like that!"

He just shrugged his shoulders, smiling that infuriatingly smug smile before saying, "Because no one can stop us!"

Carlisle's P.O.V

I knew we were fucked after Aro had seen what I did and what I allowed my family to do and when he asked me why I just shrugged my shoulders and smiling I said that no one could stop us. As I looked at him I seen a gleam appear in his eyes and for once I was scared.

I looked over to the Major and his SIC and what I saw caused a shiver to run down my spine. The look on their faces told me to be scared for me and for my family.

I looked at my family and smiled reassuringly as i asked Alice silently, using her gift, "Can you see anything yet?"

She shook her head no and we heard someone laughing. I looked up only to see Bella laughing at us before she said, "Alice won't be able to see anything until i decide to let her."

I looked at her confused before I sneered at her, "How can a lowly human like you stop a vampire's power?"

Everyone laughed at me when she said, "Well, let's see... When I was being tortured some of the venom stayed in my system causing me to developed my power. It stops all vampire powers from working on or around me. I am a shield you prick, so take that!"

I looked at my family to see stunned looks on their faces. We never even suspected or we would've kept Bella for ourselves...


	29. Chapter 29

I want to thank everyone for making this story a hit. My surgery went well and I am at home resting...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT...

Bella' POV

I sat there laughing at the fucking monsters before I let them in on my power, enjoying the shock on their faces. I turned my head to look at Aro and said, "Can we move this along Sir? I am getting hungry.."

He looked at me and nodded before turning back to look at Carlisle and he asked, "Now for the next part of their horrific acts! Carlise, what else have you and your family done?"

I looked at him and waited for his answer, somehow knowing it was going to be bad.

He sighed before he said, "We fed off of her and her family."

I sat there stunned, but when his answer sank in I became extremely angry, my vision tinted red. I growled out, "How could you feed off of me with me and my father without us knowing about it?"

Than the door opened with a loud bang as it knocked into the wall and my father walked in, rage clear on his face.

Charlie's POV

As I slammed the door open, pissed off after hearing what that cock sucker and his fucking family has done to me and my daughter.

"How could you and your fucking family do this to a sweet innocent girl who has never done anything bad to anyone. You fucking destroyed her soul and I fucking hope that you get what you deserve, because my daughter never deserved this."

I walked over to my daughter and waited for them to say something. I looked at them and saw their eyes getting black as I leaned down and whispered to Bella, "Do you think the rabbit fuckers are pissed yet?" I

heard everyone laugh as she shook her and said, "I believe so dad. Good timing."

I nodded and laughed as I saw someone drop and Jane said, "Now now Eddie, you didn't think you'd be able to get past me."

I walked over to him and looked at Bella and asked, "Hey Bells, what did you see in this dickless rabbit muncher."

She just laughed and said, "I don't know anymore Dad."

I shook my head and walked back over to her as Aro shook his head at out antics. He got up and walked over to Edward growled at him, "Again you guys show how stupid you are due to your diet."

Victoria's POV

I ran to the castle and waited until I saw the guard change before announcing myself. I kept thinking on what I could do to the bitch after I get her back. I will get my revenge for my mate's death.


	30. Chapter 30

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I am still recovering from my surgery. I am going to try to put out a couple of chapters this week.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT..

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe that I was just a play thing for this fucked-up family! I looked around the room and smiled because if they didn't use me and played with my feelings I wouldn't have met my new family. Family that I can trust and my mates who have helped me heal, both physically and emotionally..

As I thought about my mates I knew Jasper wouldn't hurt me and I hoped that he wouldn't leave me either. Now Peter I am worried about because I haven't known him that long. I am afraid that they will get bored and leave me like everyone else did. I mean I'm nothing special. I'm just a plain human girl who smells good to all vampires.

I hear a growl and I look over at my mate and I see that he is angry as he looked at me so I looked down to hide my face. He leans over and whispered in my ear, "Sweetheart, we will take about those feelings you are having later, got it."

I nodded instead of looking at him.

Jasper's POV

I stood behind my mate whose feelings were like a roller coaster, going from being happy to sad and now fear. I growled when I felt that, causing her to look at me and as I looked down at her she looked down hiding her face.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, we will talk about those feelings you got later, got it."

She just nodded instead of looking at me..

Peter looked at me and I told him what was going on and he nodded while looking down at her.

"What are we going to do, Major?" Peter asked and I shrugged because I didn't know what we were going to do yet.

Aro stood up said, "We are going to adjourn until we can go over everything and then we will give a verdict and sentencing on these so called vampires."

I looked at him and he nodded at me, so I went around to pick up my mate and told her father, "We are going to take her to her room so she can rest and we can talk about everything."

He nodded and I picked her up, carrying her out of the throne room. She refused to look at us as we left the throne room.

As we made to her room peter opened the door and we walked in. I sat her in a chair and back up and lean against the wall before asking her "sweetheart care to expain the feeling i felt from you cause you shouldnt felt like." After i asked her i waited for her answer.

I saw her shug her should and said "i felt like that cause you two will grow bored of me and leave like everyone else in my life." She finished wipeing a tear away. Peter growled at her and said "now darlin you listen here cause as our mate we can leave you no matter what cause it will hurt all of us. Now i know you havent had much luck with males but we are different than the them." He finished and she felt guilty.

Before she could respone someone knocked at our door and i opened it and found out we have unexpected guest...


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you guys for the reviews and favoriting..

I don't own anything but the plot..

Victoria's POV

As I waited to make myself known to the kings, I was thinking of ways to make that bitch suffer more before i killed her for what happen to my mate. Oh the ways I would torture her, would make a vampire go insane...

Finally I see a member of the guard and decide it is time to see the kings about helping me get my revenge.

"I came to see the kings about a human knowing about our secret," I said softly as I walk up to the guard and he nodded for me to follow him.

He led me to the clock tower and into an alley were he dropped down into what looked to be a sewer, but was actually an underground tunnel leading into the castle. He led me through the tunnels not uttering a word, but I didn't let it bother me as I let my thoughts wonder back to ways that I could torture the little human bitch.

As we made it to the throne room door, he turned and looking at me he said, "Wait here until the kings call for you."

Before I could answer he walked into the throne room, closing the doors behind him. I was frustrated that I had to wait, so I paced impatiently as I waited for them to call me, hoping that they would help me avenge my lost mate. My James.

Finally I heard them call for me and I walk into the throne room, smiling and hopeful that they would help me.

"My kings, I come with information about a human knowing about our race. The coven she was involved in abandoned her without changing or killing her, " I said with a respectful tone, knowing that if I angered them I would be killed without thought.

Aro walked up to me and asked, "Now my dear, how do you know of this?"

I looked at him and smiled coyly before saying, "because she is the one who was responsible for the death of my mate."

I held my hand out for him to see my memories about her and the Cullens. He took my hand eagerly and scanned my memories before gasping, "Oh my dear, I am sorry for your loss, but we already know about her and what happened."

He grinned as I gasped, "How do you know, my king?"

He just smiled and said, "Well you will have to wait and see. Felix can you go and get our guests please?"

The big vampire nodded and quickly left the room.

Aro's POV

My brothers and I talked about the information we found out when a guard came in and told us about our new guest. We looked at each and smiled evilly.

"Victoria, come in!" I called out to her and she came in smiling. She told us about Bella and how her mate died because of Bella, but of course we already knew everything. When she held out her hand I grasped her hand to see her memories.

"Well my dear, we already know about her and your mate." I said to her and she looked shocked

"Felix, please go and get our guests!" He nodded and left to go get them, hoping that whatever got the Major upset is done and over with. I sat back down and said, "Now we wait for our guest to get here and then we can finish." Everyone nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for reading and favoriting and of course reviewing... I love all the feedback...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT..

Bella's POV

I sat there listening to my mates talking when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jasper went to answer it..

"Yes, what do you want?" He said to someone, irritation at being disturbed clear in his voice.

"Sorry to disturb, Major, but you and your mates are wanted in the throne room. Victoria is here and it's time for her trail." I heard someone answer with a respectful tone.

"Well I'm glad that she finally showed up. We will be there in a few minutes, please inform the kings that we are on our way," He said before he shut the door and turned to us and saying, "We will continue this discussion later, Bella and while we are in the throne room I don't want to feel any more of those bad feelings from you."

I just nodded not trusting my voice.

Peter walked over and picked me up and carried me to the throne room with Jasper leading the way. I couldn't stop thinking about how much has happened in the last couple of weeks. As we neared the throne room I got scared and worried because I didn't want to relive the pain anymore, but I know that I have to. I took a deep breath and got ready to see my worst nightmare again..

We stopped at the door and Jasper turned to me and said, "She won't get near you Sweetheart, don't worry."

I smiled a small smile and nodded for him to open the door. As we walked through the door I said, "Well look what the rats drug in. Hello Victoria, long time no see."

I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me shocked.

"What, not happy to see me Victoria?" I asked her as Peter walked over to my chair and sat me down before standing to my left as Jasper took my right side.

She growled and lunged at me, but got stopped by the Major who looked ready to kill her, but I stopped him. "Major, don't kill her yet, that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" I said sweetly while smiling evilly.

He looked at me and smiled as he said, "No it wouldn't be, my Sweetheart." He walked back to me and kissed my forehead and nodded to the kings.

Aro stood up and walked over to us and bent down, saying, "Bella, I found out more about her and this fucked up coven and it seems they were all in on it, my dear."

I looked at him then at her before my world goes dark.

Jasper's POV

I caught her as she fainted after she heard Aro's news.

"Are you sure Aro, because if it's true then something else is going and I don't like it. She's been through enough thanks to them, how much more does she have to go through before she snaps." I said as I held her waiting for her to come to...


	33. Chapter 33

Hi everyone I'm posting this on behalf of Cutiepie. She wanted to let you guys know that she is having surgery again today, but that she will update as soon as she feels better. She also wanted to apologize for the long wait, but as most of you know she's been dealing with a kidney problem for a while now and she asks that you please just be patient for a little while longer. Please let us all pray that this surgery will be successful and that she can start healing now. Love Angel 


	34. Chapter 34

**I am doing good ****after**** this surgery. Thank you for waiting for me to update**** and****I**** hope ****you all**** like this chapter... so with no further ado...**

**Peter****'s**** P.O V**

I watch as my mate fainted because of all the drama and it angers me that my mate is hurting so bad.

"Major, if you are right why lie about everything knowing the truth will come out?" I ask him as I look at our mate tenderly, hoping this won't make her give up on us.

After a few silent moments I hear whimpering coming from her and she asks, "Why me? Please tell me."

I rub her hand softly before replying, "I don't know why yet Darling, but we will find out! Tat I promise you."

She nodded and tried to sit up and the Major helped her lovingly since she was still lying in his arms.

I could see the defeated look on her face and I knew it would only get worse before it gets better for us and I felt so angry and helpless at the same time, wishing that I could take her pain and heartache yet knowing she needed to go through this to become the person she was always meant to be.

"Darlin' remember that no matter what, you've got us and your new family that loves you very much. No matter what we find out, or what happens just keep that in your pretty lil head. We will get through this together."

She and nodded and gave me a small smile, snuggling into the Major's chest.

**Jane****'s**** P.O.V****(before ****B****ella wakes up)**

I hated seeing my niece going through so much and I know it will get worse before it gets better and I hate the thought that I can't take away her suffering, though I silently vowed to myself to support her and help her through everything in every way I possibly could.

After she fainted I couldn't stop the growl that ripped from my throat at what Aro said about that prissy fucking coven.

"I hope she can get through this! She is such a selfless person and would do anything for anyone. She deserves to be happy and loved," I said out loud.

I heard a growl coming from Victoria before she sneered, "Why is everyone so worried about some stupid human girl? She is nothing but food!"

I growled, swinging to face the red-headed bitch and as I walked up to her I unleashed my power on her and as she writhed in pain I said, "Let me tell you a little secret bitch! That human girl is our family and the Major and Captain's mate! That is why we are worried about her."

When I let up on my gift she gasped for breath and started backing up, but Alec caught her quickly.

I looked at her and smiled evilly I asked, "Trying to run now, aren't you Victoria? Why would you do that? Maybe because you didn't know about her being their mate, or was it because she is our family?"

She didn't get the chance to answer because Bella started to come around and everyone's attention shifted to the waking human girl.

**Bella****'s**** P.O.V**

As I started waking up I whimpered, "Why me?" And I heard Peter answer me, "I don't know Darlin', but we will find out, I promise."

I opened my eyes and nodded, giving him a small smile as I snuggled into Jasper's chest, but I couldn't help but feel defeated. As Jasper helped me to sit up, Peter told me to remember that I have a lot of people that loves me no matter what we find out so I just nodded, not knowing what to expect...


End file.
